An Accident of Fate
by B of Ericaland
Summary: AU SWANQUEEN:: A father tells his children a bedtime story about an Evil Queen and her plot to take power. A Regina/Emma story.
1. Autumn Meets Winter

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: wasn't going to post this because i'm already juggling several stories, but it would not leave my brain alone. my muse was kicking my head trying to get me to pay attention, so i'm posting this to appease my muse and stop her violent tendencies. just note that the dividers change in this story... if there is only one line of SWAN QUEEN, then it's just a break in the scene, but if there are two lines of SWAN QUEEN, it's a break between the storyteller and the story. i'm sure you all will catch on easily. you're smart cookies. hope you enjoy. reviews would be greatly appreciated

first chapter means my usual indicator of not being native with the tongue. so all mistakes are mine.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 1: Autumn Meets Winter-**

"Tell us a story Daddy."

The man sighed and looked at his children, their faces tilted eagerly up at him, eyes expectantly assuming he'll give in and he knows in an instant that he's already caved. If there is one thing he is, it's a slave to the whims of those two little faces. "What kind of story?"

One child grins, the more adventurous of the two. "A story about battles."

The other, much more subdued, got a dreamy look. "A story about love."

Their father grinned. "How about I tell you a story with both?"

Both little heads nodded eagerly and the man sighed contentedly as he sat down in the chair beside their bed. "You both must promise me that you'll go to bed right after."

Again, both little heads nodded.

The man tapped his chin. Where to begin? Well… why not at the beginning? "Once upon a time their was a beautiful land called the Enchanted Forest. In the beginning the Enchanted Forest was ruled by a King and Queen, but one day, the King's three brothers, consumed by their jealousy that he was the first born and therefore rightful ruler of the kingdom, attacked their oldest brother. But a faithful servant, a fairy, was able to warn the King of their attack right before it happened. A big war followed, and for many years, the brothers fought. Until one day, the brothers' sister, a fair Princess who'd chosen to stay away from the fighting, wanting no part of the crown for herself, got caught in the middle of a battle and was killed. All four brothers, aggrieved over the loss of their kindhearted sister, met under parley…"

"What's parley?" His more adventurous child looked confused.

"Parley is when opposite sides meet under a temporary banner of peace to negotiate terms. Everyone involved agrees not to attack until the discussion is over."

The children both nodded in understanding.

"Now where was I? Ah yes. So the four brothers met under terms of parley to discuss how to peacefully end the war. They were all growing older and their children were starting to pick up their hatred for each other, their feud getting passed down from father to son. The four brothers, deciding they wanted the fighting to end with them, divided the Enchanted Forest into four kingdoms. Addword, the eldest brother and rightful King would claim the North, to be called the Kingdom of Winter for it's mountainous terrain and constant snowfall. The second eldest brother, Zekarias, was to rule the West, where the Enchanted Forest met the Endless Sea, the Kingdom of Spring. The next brother, Nicomedes, took the South, a land of desert sands, the Kingdom of Summer. The youngest brother, Mharc, chose for himself the East, a land entirely made up of forest and meadows, the Kingdom of Autumn. And the four kingdoms fell into a time of great prosperity, each flourishing under separate rule as generation after generation after generation lived in peace with each other. Until one day, when the King of Autumn married the woman who wanted to see it all undone."

"Why would the Queen want to ruin the peace Daddy?" His soft spoken child looked troubled.

"Because Queen Cora had a hatred that passed through her family from mother to daughter since the time of the war and she didn't think the land **deserved** peace. Power was what she wanted. She believed her husband, and therefore her, should rule all four kingdoms. And so Cora hatched a plan and at the center of that plan was her daughter, the Princess of Autumn, a girl of six. But what Queen Cora could never have planned for was the Princess of Winter, who was no more than a girl of four at the time, and what would happen when the two Princesses met…"

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Emma dear, I know you don't like socializing with the visiting royals, but it is what proper Princesses must do."

The four year old Princess and second heir to the Winter throne, shook her head, her small arms coming across her chest in a gesture of defiance, her little face scrunching in protest. "**No**!"

Snow sighed and set the gown she was holding down on the bed next to her first (and with the way this girl acted she was thinking _only_) daughter. She crouched in front of the bed and the little girl. "The Queen of Autumn is bringing her own daughter. You'll have someone new to play with. Won't that be fun?"

The Princess perked up just the slightest bit. She didn't uncross her arms, but her face did become slightly less scrunched.

Snow took this as a good sign and a platform from which to launch her efforts to get Emma ready for the Autumn royals to arrive. "She's only two years older than you. And she's looking forward to meeting you. The Queen assures me it's all she can talk about."

Emma uncrossed her arms. She glanced at her mother's pleading face and then down at the dress beside her. Finally she nodded. "Okay mommy."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Don't you look lovely?"

Emma ran across the grand hall, well as much as she could manage in the poofy skirts of her gown, and launched herself into her father's arms. Snow had learned the hard way from the last time they'd hosted one of the other royal families to not put her daughter in the traditional white, she wasted no time in soiling the gowns. Instead, she had put her in a cream and silver. It wasn't likely to fare much better, but she was hoping her daughter could keep it pristine at least through the arrival of their guests.

"She's not the only lady in the room you know."

James smiled at his wife. "Ah, my love, you are as ravishing now as you were on the day we wed." He leaned down to kiss her as she came to stand beside them.

Snow smiled. "And you look… _Charming_."

"Sire, Your Grace, Your Highness. The Autumn carriages have been seen passing the first gate." Her father's advisor, Marx, appeared in the entrance to the grand hall.

James set Emma down and took her little hand in his. "Shall we Princess?"

"We shall."

Snow rolled her eyes and followed the Princess and the King out of the grand hall and to the outer bailey, where they stood in wait with a small contingent of guards to welcome the royals from the Kingdom of Autumn.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Perk up Regina! Royals don't slouch!" Cora glared across the carriage at her six year old daughter. Princess Regina was dressed in the traditional deep red of their kingdom, gold thread embroidered through her bodice in the shape of the apples their kingdom was famous for. Her hair was done up high on her head at Cora's insistence, because "Princesses who wear their hair down appear flippant and undignified."

"Now Queen Snow White and King James have a young daughter as well, Princess Emma. You will do whatever Princess Emma asks of you, is that _understood_? She is the apple of her brother's eye and if we are to convince him to join our kingdoms, then you must do whatever it takes to gain his favour."

Regina nodded. "Yes mother."

The carriage pulled to a halt and the footman came around to open the door. He held his gloved hand out to the Queen and she allowed him to help her out of the carriage.

"Queen Cora. You grant us such an honour by visiting our lands. I know they must pale in comparison to the beauty of your kingdom." A woman stepped forward. Regina watched her through the carriage window. Her hair was black and long, though she wore it up just as a Queen should. Her silver crown was glistening on her head. She was pale, as almost all individuals born in the Kingdom of Winter were, but there was a rosy glow about her cheeks. Her gown was white and stunning. No one in the Kingdom of Autumn wore white and she'd never seen something so beautiful before. Her green eyes were bright and had a liveliness to them Regina hadn't seen before.

Her eyes drifted briefly to the King. He was a handsome man, younger than her own father and more dashing. He had a carefree air about him that she instantly liked. And then her gaze fell on the little Princess of Winter. She was the most breathtaking child Regina had ever seen, not that she'd seen many. Her mother did not tolerate children around the palace. Her blonde hair fell in soft, loose ringlets around her small face. Her eyes, though green like her mother's, were much more subdued, an almost sage green in hue. She was dressed in cream and silver and wore a sparkling tiara in her hair. She wore her loose blonde curls down but Regina felt there was nothing flippant or undignified about her.

"I had thought the King and the Princess would accompany you."

"My husband King Henry, unfortunately, has been detained due to matters of the Kingdom. However my daughter, Princess Regina, is here." Cora turned back towards the carriage. "Regina dear, come out."

Regina reached for the footman's extended hand and let him help her from the carriage. As soon as she was on solid ground, she fell into a deep curtsey. "Your Grace."

Snow crouched down to her level, an action that would cause her mother to frown, and did. "Welcome Princess Regina. Aren't you just the fairest of them all?"

Regina curtseyed again, though not as low this time. "Many thanks, but my beauty compares not to that of Your Grace and the Princess of Winter."

Queen Snow White smiled. She looked over her shoulder and gestured for the other little girl to come forward. "This is my daughter, Princess Emma." She took the little girl's hand once she was close enough and gently pulled her forward before returning her attention to Regina. "It is my hope that you two will become great friends."

Regina inclined her head. "As you wish Your Grace."

Emma was staring at her, studying her every movement and she held still in the examination, lest her mother become cross with her. It was her mother's wish that she marry the first Prince of Winter. He was a boy one year Regina's senior and if rumours were to be believed, just as dashing as his father. He wasn't present today, which she found curious but she knew better than to inquire. Since her future husband had the Princess as a younger sister, Cora had stressed that her only responsibility here was to keep in the good graces of the younger Princess. So she held still until finally, Princess Emma must have seen something she liked, because she pulled her small hand from her mother's grasp and reached for Regina's hand.

Regina smiled. Maybe being friends with the Princess of Winter would be easier than she thought.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina spent the entire rest of the day with the Princess of Winter. Her first impression of the younger girl was that she was spoiled rotten, pretentious, and the biggest brat Regina had ever met. She could go on and on about the trappings of her four year old life as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. With any other child, Regina was sure she would find this personality insufferable. But there was something special about the Princess of Winter, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Gina, just wait until you meet Addy!" The little girl was skipping through the palace gardens in front of her, the skirts of her cream gown already caked with grass stains.

Regina looked down at her own skirts with dismay at the small spattering of stains on her own gown. Her mother would be utterly appalled the moment she saw her and likely to scold her, but Princess Emma had insisted Regina play with her and Cora had said to do anything she had to, anything at all, to keep the Princess happy. So she'd played… and found it quite enjoyable. She'd spent her whole life devoted to her lessons with her mother and her instructors that she had never really had time to just be a child. Mother always told her she was to be a proper Princess first and foremost, not running around like a peasant child. "Where is your brother Princess?"

Emma giggled as she plucked up a few dandelions and blew the seeds into the air. "Addy is away until tomorrow morning." The Princess of Winter ran down the trail until she reached the center of the gardens, where the path widened and circled around a fountain, made of cold white marble. Planted all around the path were Frost Roses, the most stunning flower in not only the Kingdom of Winter, but in the entirety of the Four Kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest.

Regina, not used to exerting herself so, sat down on the lip of the fountain to catch her breath and observe the little Princess.

Emma reached forward and, despite the thorns practically covering the stem, plucked a beautiful Frost Rose from the nearest plant. She expertly plucked the thorns from the stem, cleaning it of anything harmful and then she walked shyly back over to Regina and held the rose out to her.

"For me Princess?" Regina looked at the flower curiously. No one had ever given her a gift just because. She received presents on her name day and special occasions of course, but never had she received something without reason.

Princess Emma nodded. "The fairest rose for the fairest of them all."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

They royals of Autumn and Winter were dining on breakfast together the next morning when the Prince arrived home.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Addword, the fourth of his name, heir of Winter."

Of all the jobs Regina could ever dream of doing, she despised Page the most. It would be quite insufferable to keep oneself apprised of the current titles of every noble in not only one's own kingdom but in the other three as well. It hurt her head just to consider it.

The Prince was just as handsome as the rumours had implied. He had his father's charming good looks, with his mother's bright green eyes. His skin was as pale as hers (his father was more tanned, being that he was a third son from the royal bloodline of the Kingdom of Spring) but his sandy blonde/brown hair was all King James. Regina looked on him fondly. He would grow up to be a great King someday, she was sure of it. All in all, not a bad match. She could do much worse for a husband to be sure. Either way, marriage was still years off for both of them yet.

Princess Emma launched herself from her seat and ran across the hall, flinging herself very un-Princesslike into her older brother's arms. "Addy!"

He hugged her back, obviously happy, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Little Swan. Did you miss me?"

The toddler nodded her head furiously. She slid down out of his arms and to the floor, taking his hand. She dragged him insistently down the dining hall to where Regina was sitting.

"Addy, this is Princess Regina. She's _mine_." Emma's free hand grasped her own possessively.

Regina's eyes left the Prince to look first at the hand that clasped hers and then to the little face of the younger Princess in wonder. It was just a word, something that shouldn't bother her in the least. In fact, it should thrill her that she'd so easily gained the little girl's approval. She could feel her mother's proud smile over her shoulder. But there was something about the word that warmed something inside her. She _belonged_ to Princess Emma… there was something that felt so _right_ about that.

"Princess Regina."

Regina's eyes flashed back to the Prince of Winter as he grasped her free hand in his own and leaned down to place a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "I must say you are as beautiful as the Frost Rose you're wearing in your hair."

Regina had the decency to blush at the compliment but the only thing going through Regina's mind was that he was comparing her beauty to the rose _Emma_ had given her.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Did you see how taken he was with you, my dear?" Cora looked over her daughter's shoulder to their reflection in the mirror as Regina brushed her hair for bed.

"He has invited me riding tomorrow."

Cora clapped her hands together and grinned menacingly. "Thank the Gods that they at least blessed you with beauty."

Regina was stung by her mother's barely cloaked insult, but years with Cora had taught her not to show her dismay.

A knock sounded at the door and both the Autumn Royals looked up.

"Who would be calling on us at this hour?" Cora waved to Regina's handmaid to answer it and the young woman disappeared into the anteroom. They heard the door open and a mumbled exchange and then the handmaid reappeared, but not alone. With her was the Queen of Winter.

"Your Grace." Cora gave an incline of her head.

"Apologies for disturbing you so late, but Princess Emma wishes to have Princess Regina sleep with her in her chambers for the remainder of your stay."

Cora clutched her shoulder firmly and Regina knew that even if she wished to refuse, to do so would mean serious consequences. But she could think of nothing she'd enjoy more than getting a break from the arduous company of her mother for that of the young Princess. She smiled at Queen Snow. "Nothing would make me happier Your Grace."

Queen Snow beamed, looking more than slightly relieved. "Splendid. If you'd like to accompany me, I'll see that your trunks are transferred to her chambers by the maids."

Regina stood and followed the Queen out of the room without even bothering to glance back at her mother. She didn't need to check to know that Cora would be grinning wickedly.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"My daughter is very taken with you Princess." Queen Snow glanced down at her. "You're all she seems to care about since the moment you arrived."

"That pleases me Your Grace. I enjoy her company immensely." Regina smiled to herself.

Queen Snow nodded. "And what of my son?"

Regina frowned, her brow furrowing. "The Prince, Your Grace?" She hadn't really considered how she'd felt about him. She figured she'd draw an opinion after the week was through. "He's… lovely Your Grace."

Snow smiled to herself but didn't comment. She had kept an eye on all the interactions between her children and the exotic Princess of Autumn. Both her daughter and her son were quite taken with the dark haired girl, but only one of her children had caught the foreign Princess' eye. "I have considered talking with your mother about an exchange. Would you be agreeable to having my children visit your kingdom soon?"

Regina tried not to let her excitement show. "It would please me Your Grace. The Princess would love our orchards."

"And the Prince?"

Regina looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we have wonderful stables."

Again Snow smiled to herself. She wouldn't let Cora know what she thought, the Queen of Autumn was older by almost a decade and much more traditional in her values; she would never entertain the ideas that were flourishing in the Winter Queen's mind. But she was not as simple minded as Queen Cora assumed she was. This whole trip had been about bringing the Prince of Winter and the Princess of Autumn, both heirs to their kingdoms, together. She was hoping to make a match of them and thereby force the Kingdoms of Autumn and Winter to combine their lands. It was an admirable plan, but Snow saw right through it. It hung on a million different details going perfectly right. Chief among them being that the Princess and the Prince got on well. Queen Cora knew Queen Snow White would never force Prince Addword to marry someone he was not in love with. But fortunately for Cora, Snow had to admit that Regina had caught both her children by delighted surprise. But it seems that only one of her children meant something to Princess Regina. "I must warn you Princess, my daughter is infamous for stealing the blankets."

Regina giggled as they came to a stop before Emma's bed chambers. "I must admit she will have quite the challenge on her hands Your Grace, as so am I."

Snow grinned. She opened the bed chamber doors and entered. "My darling daughter, I have brought Her Royal Highness the Princess of Autumn at your behest." The Queen dipped into a deep curtsey at the foot of the young girl's bed, shocking Regina. _Her_ mother would certainly never bow to her.

The blonde Princess sat very regally on the bed and inclined her head gracefully. "You have pleased me. You may retire; your services will no longer be needed til morning."

Snow curtseyed once more and turned for the door, trying to hide her joking smile.

Regina stood near the door, her night robe over her shift, looking between the blonde on the bed and her departing mother.

"Good luck Princess." Snow whispered it as she passed by.

The second the door closed behind her, Regina's gaze shifted back to the Princess on the bed.

Emma held a small hand out to her and Regina went to the bed, slipping off her robe, crawling up onto it and taking her hand. The blonde Princess said nothing, just crawled under the covers, then leaned over and blew out the candle at her bedside, casting the room in darkness.

Regina followed suit, crawling under the covers, making sure to keep distance between them, as was appropriate, their clasped hands stretching the distance and filling up the emptiness between them.

But the minimal contact obviously wasn't enough for Emma. She crawled across the distance, eliminating the space between them as if the very idea of it existing was ludicrous to her. She curled against Regina's side, completely ignorant of the tension that suddenly slipped into the body of the Princess of Autumn. But Regina began to relax quickly and she'd come to realize in the days and years to come that Emma was most likely born without knowing the meaning of personal space.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The man stared down at his children as they struggled to keep their eyes open. "I think that is all for tonight."

"No Daddy." Their protest was in unison.

"Don't worry, my loves, we will continue on the morrow." He leaned down, placing a kiss on both their foreheads and then turned out the light.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

A/N 2:: so, what does everyone think? worth continuing? let me know!


	2. Oh God, I Think I'm Falling

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: wow, the reviews for the first chapter were amazing. thank you so much for the feedback, you have no idea how happy it makes me! here's the next installment of this bedtime story. enjoy and review.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 2: Oh God, I Think I'm Falling-**

The man's children lay patiently waiting in their bed the next night as he shuffled in. He had never seen them so well behaved at bedtime in their lives.

"Daddy, tell us more of the story about the Enchanted Forest."

He chuckled as he took a seat on the little stool by their bed. "Where were we?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah yes, the Princess of Winter and the Princess of Autumn were just becoming friends."

"The Princess of Autumn is in love with her, isn't she Daddy?" His softer child looked dreamy at the thought.

He nodded. "The Princess of Autumn did fall in love with the Princess of Winter, but that comes later." He cleared his throat. "The rest of her week long visit the Princess of Autumn spent almost all her time with the Prince and Princess of Winter. The Prince was immediately taken with the Autumn Princess' beauty and grace. They were both sad to part with the visiting Princess at the conclusion of the week, but true to her word the Queen of Winter had discussed with Queen Cora the possibility of setting up a visit. Queen Cora, excited at the prospect of having her daughter spend as much time as possible with the Prince quickly accepted. So from then on, twice a year, the three young royals spent a week in each other's company, once in the Kingdom of Winter and the other in the Kingdom of Autumn. Prince Addword's affection for the Princess of Autumn only grew as the years passed, but the Autumn Princess continued to have eyes for only one person."

"The Princess of Winter." His rambunctious child grinned.

He gave a nod. "Yes, the Princess of Winter grew more fair as the years passed. Her hair was spun gold, her skin like fresh poured cream, her eyes as green as the meadows in the Kingdom of Autumn. She was a beautiful sight to behold by anyone's standards, but no one loved the sight of her more than the older Princess." He glanced to the enraptured faces of his children. "But the Princess of Autumn knew what Queen Cora expected of her and she knew she must never let anyone know of her secret love for the Princess of Winter, for fear that they would remove the younger Princess from her life forever. She knew she'd rather love her in secret and still get to be in her presence than declare her love and never again see her face. But what the Princess of Autumn never realized was that the Princess of Winter felt much the same. The fair young Princess had grown up watching the object of her brother's affections blossom into the most beautiful and kind creature she had ever looked upon. She would never reveal her feelings, for fear the other Princess think her odd or unnatural. And so both Princesses suffered their secret love in silence, until one visit, just after the Princess of Winter had turned fourteen, when Prince Addword came down ill and the Princess of Winter went to visit the Kingdom of Autumn alone."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma stared out the window of her carriage. She should be used to it by now, this ride. It was her tenth time traveling to the Kingdom of Autumn for her semi-annual week long visit with Regina. But this year, she felt Addword's absence keenly. She had always relied on him to be the buffer. He made sure she stayed in check around the older Princess. Now how was she supposed to stay composed?

She saw the palace in the distance. They'd be there within the hour. She leaned back against the seat and let the curtain fall across the window, blocking her view. It was better if she didn't look. Maybe it would help ease the knot of tension residing in her stomach. She smoothed out an invisible crease in the skirts of her light blue gown. It was new. Her mother always insisted on a new wardrobe every time she visited the Autumn royals, something about not wanting Queen Cora to disapprove of her wearing the same gown twice. She could care less what Queen Cora thought of her. She had learned long ago that the foreign Queen was exceedingly hard to impress, so she'd quickly given up trying to meet her impossible standards.

It seemed all too soon that the carriage was pulling to a stop. The door opened and her footman proffered his hand. She took a deep breath and accepted it, letting him help her to the ground. She dipped into a deep curtsey before the older Princess. "Your Grace, it is an honour as always."

Princess Regina stepped down the front steps, coming to a stop before her. She put a hand under Emma's chin and directed her face up to meet hers. "How many times must I tell you, Your Highness, never bow to me? It is I who must be humble in your presence."

Emma looked into the warm brown eyes, like liquid chocolate, and found the knot in her stomach tighten and relax at the same time. Regina's presence always seemed to do that to her… comfort her at the same time as cause her great anxiety. "My brother sends his deepest apologies for his absence Your Grace, but I'm afraid he has fallen ill."

Regina seemed to pale slightly at the news and Emma believed it to be her concern for Addword when it was really the anxiety over being alone for a week with the Princess of Winter.

Emma held up a Frost Rose, enchanted by spell casters in the Kingdom of Winter to never wilt, and handed it to the Princess. "The fairest rose for the fairest of them all." It had become tradition. Every time they met, whether it be in the Kingdom of Autumn or that of Winter, Emma brought Regina a single enchanted Frost Rose. The brunette Princess collected them all in a vase by her bed. As the bouquet got bigger with each new rose, the vase changed, but she never could bear to throw them out. They were the only thing she had to remind her of the blonde Princess in the times they were apart.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The Queen and King of Autumn were only seen at meal times and there were times where the Queen missed even those. It was a much different affair during Regina's visits to the Kingdom of Winter, where Queen Snow White was always around, her presence a constant bright spot in Regina's visits. Cora had little use for the interests of children and she never failed to make that known. Regina's handmaids saw to any needs they may have, otherwise they were left to do as they wished. Normally that wasn't a problem, but now, it could prove to be.

"We don't get the opportunity to go on picnics much in the north, the weather is highly unsuitable." Emma glanced over from her horse to Regina's. The other Princess was obviously much more accomplished of an equestrian. She sat regally in the saddle, looking every bit the royal she was. Emma felt like a commoner beside her, but all it would take was one look from Regina and she knew she'd feel once more like a Princess. The way Regina looked at her, with such reverence, was one of the things Emma loved about spending time with her. When Regina looked at her, she knew that her friend cared for her and believed in her.

Regina smiled. "That's why I always try and take you and Addword on one whenever you come to visit."

They broke through a final grouping of trees and emerged in a secluded meadow, hidden from the world with dense forest on all sides. It was a beautiful place of billowing grass and wildflowers, more off the beaten path than any of the places Regina had ever taken her when Addword was in their company, but then again, there were always guards following their every move when the Prince was around. Sent to observe and update back to Queen Cora how the Princess and Prince's relationship was progressing. Since it was only Emma here, her mother hadn't even bothered with an escort and Regina was taking full advantage of the freedom.

"It's beautiful here." Emma looked around in awe as they dismounted.

Regina smiled warmly. "I'm glad it pleases you."

"Your presence always pleases me." It took Emma a moment to realize that she'd said the statement aloud. She flushed and downcast her eyes. She wouldn't apologize for speaking the truth, but it had not been proper to mutter such things. She would have to consider her words more carefully.

"My mother keeps asking after Addword. She's anxious for a proposal. I come of age in a couple days. She's starting to wonder if I'm tainted. I swear she puts charms under my pillows that alert her if a man's presence has graced the sheets. She's suspicious of the cook's son, our stable boy Daniel. He's Addword's age and not unflattering to look upon, but he does not own my heart." Regina stopped their small party among the wildflowers and grabbed the picnic blanket from her saddle bags. She unfurled it and laid it across the soft grass.

"_Has_ a man's presence graced your sheets?"

Regina sat down and glared at her. "**You** are the only person who I have ever shared a bed with, and always with innocent intent."

Emma set down the picnic basket and opened the lid, pulling out two of the flavourful apples the Kingdom of Autumn was famous for. She fed one to her horse and one to Regina's. Both animals nickered happily as they easily munched down the delicious fruit. Once they were finished, she sat down on the blanket beside Regina. "So, tell me Princess, who **does** have your heart? Is it my brother then?"

Regina stared at her for a long moment, the molten chocolate depths of her eyes swirling with something unreadable. "No, it is not him either."

Emma grinned. She wasn't sure why this news pleased her so. Some boy had Regina's heart, and she should hope that it would be her brother. At least that way, she'd always have Regina in her life. She wasn't sure she could handle it if the Princess was married away to another Kingdom and their time together would come to a close. She wasn't stupid. She was old enough now to understand that their friendship had been built upon and still relied on the assumption that her brother would request Regina's hand. If Regina's heart belonged to another, Emma might lose her forever. A war began in her heart over wanting Regina to be happy and wanting to keep her close. The grin fell off her face. "Addword planned to ask after your hand on the eve of your name day. He wished to announce your engagement at the party. But then he fell ill. Maybe that is a sign Princess. Maybe the Fates are trying to push you towards your true love."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And yet you seem dismayed by this fair Princess."

Emma managed a small smile. "I admit I've grown accustomed to our time together. It will displease me to see it come to an end, but you were never mine to keep." She reached for the basket to pull out their lunch.

Regina reached out, grasping Emma's hand before it could sink into the basket.

Emma looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Regina's eyes slid down to the rosy lips of the blonde Princess and then slowly back up to questioning green eyes. "I have **always** been yours."

The admission hung in the air between them and Emma knew Regina was waiting for her to either take it and run with it or to ignore it. She had taken the dreaded first step and now it was up to the blonde Princess to continue the dance or bow out. The Princess of Winter had always been one for dancing. She leaned in, pressing her lips to the brunette's, cautiously at first but quickly caution was thrown to the wind. Emma couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She just felt… _everything_. Her senses were hyper aware and she felt slightly dizzy. All this was coupled with the overwhelming knowledge that she wanted to wrap herself in this feeling and never leave.

For her part the Princess of Autumn knew one thing with startlingly clarity… and that was that she was supposed to kiss Emma for the rest of her days. She had never believed in true love. She'd heard the stories of course, every child in the Enchanted Forest knew the stories of the more famous royals, the couples that were just meant to be. But Regina had also been taught the politics of nobility from the moment she was able to understand speech. Her own parents had a marriage of convenience, one that had always been quite devoid of love. She had no examples from which to draw a different opinion than that one with which she was raised. The closest she'd ever come to it was Emma's parents, one of the aforementioned famous royal couples. But Regina knew, with no doubt whatsoever, that what she felt when Emma kissed her… that was true love.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The next three days were spent in each other's company, stealing kisses behind the handmaids backs and when they were left alone at night. They gazed at each other as new lovers were wont to do and they agreed not to ruin Regina's name day with the harder discussions that they must face. What would they tell Cora and Snow? Would Regina still be forced to marry Addword? Emma herself had reached courting age. She wouldn't have to worry after proposals quite yet, but there would be a string of nobles begging her favour for quite some time. They chose to ignore that until after Regina's name day ball.

The day of Regina's sixteenth name day dawned perfect and breezy. Preparations and Cora's constant presence kept the two Princesses apart for the majority of the day. Emma was forced to get ready for the ball in the guest chambers. Cora allowed her to stay in Regina's chambers when she came for her visits, but with all the attendants fussing over the Princess of Autumn today, her chambers had just been too crowded to accommodate both teenagers.

Emma watched her personal handmaid Giada, who always accompanied her from the Kingdom of Winter, fuss with the skirts of her dress in the mirror. She wore white, the traditional colour for nobles from the Kingdom of Winter. Navy and silver ribbons were weaved into the bodice. It had taken five weavers two days to complete, but she'd wanted nothing less than perfection for Regina's name day celebration.

"You look beautiful Your Grace." Giada bowed her head and curtseyed.

Emma grinned at herself in the mirror. She'd left her hair down in its natural silky wavy form because she knew Regina preferred it that way. The effect was quite pleasing on the eye, everything about her appearance lengthening her, making her seem taller and more regal.

Emma was announced by the Page and entered the ballroom, mingling with the Autumn nobles as she waited for Regina's entrance. The ballroom was done up in rich gold, dark green, and deep burgundy. It looked as if the fall season had settled in the room. Emma knew she stuck out in her bright white, but it lent an air of mystery to her. The young Autumn noblemen murmured over their drinks, sending gazes her way as they chided themselves over who should ask her to dance first.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Regina, the first of her name, heir to Autumn."

Emma looked up from her conversation with the stale Lord Braccard, a nobleman of fifty or so.

Regina's stepped up to the top of the staircase and made her descent slowly, searching the crowd. Her hair had been curled and then swept up into an elaborate style, a gold tiara looking quite at home on her head. Her dress was spun gold. It lightened her eyes and enhanced her tan complexion. Finally her eyes landed on Emma, not that she was exactly hard to spot considering her attire, and her entire face lit up.

Emma politely excused herself from Lord Braccard's company and made her way to the bottom of the staircase just as Regina reached the bottom step. She held out her arm to the Princess, a responsibility that would belong to her brother were he present.

Regina smiled warmly and took the offered arm, letting Emma lead her through the parted crowd to the middle of the room.

The musicians struck up a song and Emma moved one hand to Regina's hip, her other directing one of Regina's to her shoulder and then grasping the other. She took the lead, something she'd never done before in public, but she found she liked it.

From her position on the dais, Queen Cora watched her daughter and the Princess of Winter share the first dance. She had hoped that Addword would be here for the party. Her informers had told her the young Prince had been planning on seeking her daughter's hand this very day. Curse the Fates for the boy's bad health. Regina would not be able to dodge the other offers for very long. Her daughter was certainly not getting younger. Her body became more pronounced, more enticing as the days progressed. Nobles who had barely noted her existence before were starting to ask after her.

The song ended but the dance didn't. As the night progressed, Cora watched the pair with a new interest. She had nurtured this friendship, encouraged it, even demanded it in the beginning, but as she watched the girls tonight, she noticed the depth of their attachment. As soon as Addword sought Regina's hand, she'd have to break the girl of this friendship. It wouldn't do to have her daughter's husband _and_ his sister warring for her daughter's time. She only had two ears after all, and Cora was already whispering into one.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma stumbled into the bed chamber, kicking off her bothersome heels. "I thought it was never going to end! My feet are one dance away from falling off!" She laughed as she fell backward onto the bed.

Regina dismissed her handmaid, rushing to assist them out of their gowns, and shut the door, locking it. She took off her own heels and smiled at the Princess laying, splayed across her bed. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach. She had felt it before, this want, a few times, always for Emma.

The blonde sat up and grinned. "Help me out of this heavy thing." She stood and grabbed her skirts, lifting them.

Regina helped her pull the dress up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her small clothes. The brunette blushed and turned away, the fire in the pit of her stomach burning brighter.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Come now, since when have you ever been so reserved with me?"

Regina slowly turned back to Emma, painstakingly making sure she kept her eyes on her face.

Emma stepped forward, turning Regina around so she could undo the lacings of the gold gown. Once she had them loose enough, she hooked her fingers through the fabric and slid it down the brunette's body.

Regina stepped out of the gown as Emma drew it down past her knees and watched as the blonde tossed it over the fainting couch with her own gown. She wrapped her arms around herself, her neck colouring and she could think of nothing but sliding on her night shift.

Emma bit her lip and grabbed Regina's arms, prying them from around her body and placing them at her sides. She reached up and took the pins from Regina's hair, smiling as the curls tumbled down like a waterfall. Finally she removed the gold tiara, setting it aside. She ran her fingers through the dark locks, pleased when Regina's eyes fluttered closed. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead, then to her fragile eyelids each in turn, then her nose, and finally her lips… a perfect cross, a blessing of her love.

Regina relaxed in the kiss, reminded of her love for the blonde Princess. Her hands came up and rested on either side of the blonde's face, drawing her closer.

Emma's hands grasped her hips, pulling their bodies together.

Regina pulled back, staring into Emma's eyes. "I love you."

"As I love you." Emma captured one more small kiss before she tugged at her own small clothes, removing them until she stood bare before Regina's eyes. She reached out and slowly removed Regina's undergarments.

"Emma… I don't… I mean, I've never…"

Emma chuckled. "And you think me some harlot?" She grinned. "We'll learn together." She grasped Regina's hand and led her to the bed.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The father cut off his story there. His children were yet too young to hear such details. He stood, leaning down and placing a kiss on each of their heads. "I'll tell you more tomorrow night. Sleep now."

The children yawned, just now noticing how tired they truly were and snuggled down into their blankets, slipping off into dreams of the Princesses and their Kingdoms.


	3. Lies, Threats, and Proposals

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: again, just to reiterate the note on my other story for those who don't read that as well, i no longer have internet due to an upcoming move. so posts will be a little more infrequent. i'll try to post as often as i can and i hope everyone sticks with the story. enjoy and review.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 3: Lies, Threats, and Proposals-**

For the third night in a row, the man found himself staring down into the eager faces of his children as they waited for tonight's progression of their bedtime story. They both had become quite taken with the tale, each already invested in the love of the Princesses of Winter and Autumn.

He took his place on the stool by their bed. "We left the Princesses last when they had just confessed their love for each other. A few days later their time together came to a close and more than ever the Princesses were sad to part from each other. Two weeks of the year seemed so great a divide now that they knew of each other's feelings. But it was necessary. Until the Princess of Winter became of marrying age, they couldn't go to their parents with their relationship."

"But Queen Snow already knows." His adventurous child gave a typical eye roll, accompanied with the usual 'duh' expression.

Their father smiled. "Ah yes, but while the Princess of Autumn suspected Queen Snow White would approve, due to their conversation a decade before, she did not know for sure. And the Princess of Winter, while hardly fearful of the reaction of her own parents, was worried that Queen Cora would be hardly receptive. She had a right to fear such, but that is for later. The six months the Princesses were apart seemed like a lifetime, one in which their only form of communication was via bird. The girls wrote to each other weekly, long letters that talked of nothing but their love for each other and their plans for the future. However, the Prince of Winter, after missing the last visit with the Princess of Autumn, had grown restless. He had not believed he would miss the beautiful Princess as much as he did, but as the months passed he felt her absence keenly. He too began to write her letters, formal things that spoke of her grace and poise and how much he was looking forward to her next visit to the Kingdom of Winter. So much did he miss her that he decided he had waited long enough and, during her upcoming visit, her would ask for her hand."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The Princess of Winter paced furiously back and forth across her chambers.

"Sweetheart, there is still time yet. Would you try and relax?" Snow helplessly watched her daughter as she stormed from one end of the sitting chamber to the other. She'd been liked this not only all morning, but for the entire week, ever since Addword had confessed his plans to propose an engagement with the Princess of Autumn. Snow had her assumptions of why the blonde Princess was so anxious, but she kept them to herself for now.

"I have to see her Mother. I have to…." _Warn her_. She left the end of her statement unfinished. She had always known this day would come of course. Addword and Regina had been groomed to marry for the past ten years. It was Queen Cora's plan, Prince Addword's desire, and Princess Emma's worst nightmare come true.

"You've spent more time with the Princess of Autumn than anyone. Tell me, will fair Regina refuse Addword's proposal?"

Princess Emma stopped, a look of sorrow crossing her face briefly before she buried it beneath a neutral mask. "No, I do not believe she will."

Queen Snow frowned. "Then she is not the future ruler I thought her to be."

Emma stared at her mother in disbelief. How could she say something so negative about Regina? The girl had been as a second daughter to her all these years and now she would decline her love for the girl? "She has the most gracious heart of anyone I've ever known. She will make a fine Queen one day."

Snow gave a small nod. "I never denied she will make an excellent Queen, just that she's not the one I thought she would be, not if she continues to lie to herself. I know how she cares for you; I saw it ten years ago and I see it now. Just as I see how you care for her."

Emma was unsurprised. Her mother had always had good intuition. Nor did it surprise her that her mother was quite unbothered by the prospect. Snow White was a young Queen yet and the Kingdom of Winter, just as the Kingdom of Summer, had always been more progressive than Spring or Autumn in their politics. Indeed they would find it more scandalous if Regina were a peasant than the fact that she was of a like gender to Emma.

"Does she love you sweet one?"

Sadly Emma nodded. "But it doesn't matter. The Queen of Autumn would never condone such a relationship. I am not rightful heir to the throne. Marrying me would give Regina ties to our Kingdom, but it would not give her rule. That is what her mother seeks."

Snow frowned. "So you'd have her marry Addword instead? You'd not only commit yourself to a life of misery, but ask the same of her? All for the sake of a crown? That is not like you. True love, if that is indeed what this is, is never meant to be stifled. If you bury it, it will only dig itself up later, at a time when it is even more complicated. It cannot be killed, it cannot be stopped. True love is **eternal** Emma. You may be ripped from it but, in the end, it will always find you."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The coach, grand in decoration and the deep gold of a Autumn sunset, pulled to a stop in front of the marble steps. Princess Emma's heart was slamming inside her chest. She had made her choice. She glanced at her brother beside her. He wouldn't propose right away. That gave her the advantage. If she just got to Regina first, told her of Addword's plan, and then of her own. She'd let Regina decide where her heart lie. There was risk involved, surely. They had not discussed the consequences of their love at length, choosing to avoid such a heavy topic. Would Regina's love prove as deep as hers? Would she agree to wait until Emma was of marrying age and then let the blonde Princess make her happy? Or was Queenhood what she longed for? Would she choose Addword to elevate her status? These and a million other questions raced through her mind as she watched the footman hop down, seeming incredibly slow in his duties today, and opened the door. Princess Emma clutched the Frost Rose she held, as per their tradition, and felt her entire body buzz with anticipation. Regardless of Regina's decision, the brunette would forever be a part of her life after this week, whether as sister or lover was yet undecided. But she'd always know her beauty and her light, even if not intimately. A part of her heart believed that would be enough. But only a part.

The second Regina left the carriage, brown eyes sought green. Princess Emma was her only goal. The months apart had been maddening on her. She was of marrying and therefore bedding age now, and after being with Emma, the way the younger girl had moved with her and inside her, she understood the appeal. She never had before, but being with Emma… it was nothing short of **magical**. She had never felt so connected to the world around her. Her magic instructors taught her that the very ground beneath her feet contained magic, just as all living things did. She had felt the magic pulsing within… _everything_ that first night. She wanted Emma to touch her again, she wanted her mouth to move against her skin, she wanted to wrap her arms around her as she came undone.

The second her gaze met that of the Princess of Winter, the world stilled. Emma looked uncertain, but unmistakably happy. Regina clutched at the small parcel she held in her hands. It was a present, for Emma. She could only hope it would please the blonde.

"My fair Princess."

It was only as his voice broke that silence that she even realized Addword was standing beside his sister. She curtsied. "Your Highness. Your Grace."

Addword came down the steps and seized on of Regina's hands, the one not firmly wrapped around the parcel. He brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

The first thing Regina registered about the gesture was that his lips were rougher than Emma's soft and delicate ones. She disliked the heavy press against her skin. Emma skimmed over her skin, the barest hint of a touch. Her small kisses so soft that a moment after one was done she was left wondering if the Princess' lips had even touched her at all or if it had been a projection of her desires. Addword's lips were firm, hard, sure of themselves. It felt foreign and wrong. She pulled her hand away as quickly as she could without being impolite. She offered him a smile even as her eyes found green once more. Was she mistaken or was there a small amount of what looked akin to defeat in the Princess' eyes?

As Emma watched the Princess of Autumn step from her carriage, she felt her heart hammer in her chest and then, as if too exhausted to keep pace, it just stuttered out completely and there was only stillness. Regina was here. She was no more than thirty feet before her. Addword shifted beside her and she became blindingly aware of his presence.

He walked down the steps and greeted Regina as any courting Prince would. There was no fault with his actions. But she felt the seed of jealousy in her stomach, planted from the day she'd first laid eyes on the brunette, slowly break soil and behind to grow, filling her up with a steady anger. He was charming, that brother of hers, just like their father. Her jealousy surged violently at his lips pressed against the tan skin. It was the Princess' hand, no doubt constantly receiving the attentions of noble's lips, but for some reason it still felt as if he were trying to mark territory that had already been claimed. By her. Brown eyes met hers and she tried to hide how much the gesture had stung. She knew Regina was not fooled by her mask when concern flooded the brown eyes of the older Princess.

They were both distracted when the carriage's other occupant emerged. Queen Cora looked around with an air of distaste.

Addword quickly hastened to greet her. "Your Majesty." He bowed. "I did not know you would be accompanying the Princess on her visit."

Queen Cora managed a smile, fake as it was. "Sire, it has been so long since I visited your grand Kingdom and I felt my presence was appropriate."

Addword offered her his arm. "The Kingdom of Winter is brighter in your presence. Let me escort you to my parents. I'm sure you'll find much to… catch up on with them."

At the implication, Queen Cora smirked. She took his arm. "You are too kind Sire. There are many things to discuss."

He bowed his head to Regina. "Until tonight Your Highness. I trust my sister will see to your every possible need in my absence."

Regina curtsied. "She will provide all I require."

Satisfied, he departed into the castle with her mother in tow.

The second they disappeared from view, the two girls moved toward each other.

Emma held out her rose. "The fairest rose for the fairest of them all."

Regina took the flower with a smile, pressing it to her nose and inhaling the delicate scent. "I don't think I will ever tire of this." And they both knew she was talking about more than the flower's aroma.

Emma held out her hand and Regina placed hers within the warm grasp. They started up the stairs, the personal guards falling in close behind. They all knew what to do. The palace staff fell into an easy and comfortable routine every time the Princess of Autumn visited.

"I have something for you." Regina gestured her head toward the package. "But it should wait until we are not so closely watched."

Emma smiled. "A walk through the garden perhaps? It's safe, enclosed."

Regina returned the smile and nodded. "That sounds lovely."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma looked around the turn of the path to make sure the guards truly had given them privacy before returning to the lip of the grand fountain and sitting down beside the brunette. "You have grown even more enchanting in my absence." She caressed the soft skin of the older girl's cheek in reverence.

Unable to take any more distance, even the mere inches between them now, Regina leaned in and claimed the blonde's mouth. "Oh my Princess, I have missed you. This separation kills me every minute. I am lost without my heart."

Emma smiled against her mouth. She pulled back just slightly. "Do I truly have your heart?"

Regina nodded. "Always." She turned to the parcel she'd set at her side. "I have a gift of sorts for you." She handed the silk wrapped package to the blonde.

Emma unfolded the silk slowly, unsure of what could lie within it. As she came closer to the item wrapped at the center of the silk cloth, it began to gain more definition. Finally she pulled apart the last fold and revealed the most breathtaking hand mirror she had ever seen. She traced the handle, glittering gold intricately carved with apples. "It's beautiful Regina."

"It's made from the finest Autumn Gold. I wanted it to remind you of me whenever you look at it. I have one too, made from the Winter Diamond you're Kingdom is famous for."

"So you can think of me when you look at it?"

Regina blushed and nodded. "Not that I need assistance with that." She bit her lip. "I grew restless without you. It was maddening having to rely on birds to speak with you. I wanted to find a solution. As you know, I've been learning magic. I've enchanted the mirrors, linked them if you will. If you choose at any time, you can see the reflection in my mirror in yours and I can do the same. We'll be able to talk every night once I return home, if you wish."

Emma stared at Regina, incredulity keeping her silent. She held the mirror to her breast, suddenly feeling like she needed to protect it from the world. It was instantaneously her most treasured possession, nothing else even came close. She smiled at Regina, her heart once again hammering beneath her breast. "I love you."

Regina leaned in and kissed her once more. She broke the kiss quickly but stayed close, her lips hovering mere inches from the other Princess'.

"I have something to tell you Regina, and something to ask as well."

Regina kissed her softly. "You may ask whatever you desire."

Emma took a deep breath, pulling away farther to cure herself of the dizzying sensation being close to Regina caused. She cradled the mirror close to her chest, a part of her afraid Regina might snatch it back once she said what she needed to. "My brother plans to make his proposal to you. It will most likely be tonight, or on the morrow. He'll expect an answer before you are to return home." She sighed.

Regina had known a proposal was coming and her mother had predicted it would be during this visit. Addword had never written to her in the time between their visits before. Once his letters started arriving, it seemed as if this were the inevitable destination. It was why Cora had insisted upon coming along with her. She wanted to be present for the big moment when all her manipulative schemes came to fruition. "And what of you? How do you feel over this news?"

"My mother knows of us. She's suspected it for a while but we have only just today discussed it. I had thought it to be a delicate subject, but she was wholly responsive." Emma bit her lip. "She'd bless us. I know I couldn't offer you the Kingdom of Winter, but what I couldn't give you in status, I'd give you in love. I'd make you happy Regina."

Regina tilted her head curiously. "You… and I? You wish for my hand?"

Emma nodded. "I wish for your hand, your mind, your soul, your heart. I want to marry you Your Grace."

"And Addword?"

Emma frowned. "As I've said, he wishes to have you as well."

"What of your relationship with him? He is your brother."

"Addy means much to me. He has always protected me from the world. But my time to be protected is over. He may mean much, but you mean everything. I cannot turn my back on how I feel for you, not unless I know you do not feel the same."

Regina placed a hand on either side of the blonde's face, her thumbs softly stroking the pale flesh of her cheeks. "Come now, darling, you must know by now that choice is no choice at all. I am **yours**. It is there, carved in my heart. I cannot deny it, nor do I wish to. It may require the forfeiture of my crown, but I care not. I love you Princess Emma, and one day, I _promise_, we will be wed." She pulled the blonde's face to hers and their lips met in a soft press of raw emotion.

The servant watching from the bushes stifled a gasp and snuck away to go report what he had witnessed.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina had no idea why she was being summoned to her mother's guest chambers so close to the dining hour. She and Emma had retired to Emma's chambers where they'd taken their time relieving each other of their dresses and reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. When they'd finally quelled their hunger enough that it wasn't at a fever pitch, they went about getting ready for the night's feast. Less than an hour before they were expected, Cora's handmaiden had shown up and called Regina to her mother's chambers.

"You summoned me Your Majesty?"

Cora ignored her, instead looking to the servant girl. "Leave us. Close the door."

Regina frowned. Her mother was blank. It was unusual. Normally her mother faced everything with an air of scorn. But she was completely neutral.

The second the doors closed she began to circle Regina, like a predator trying to spy the best point of attack. "You are _weak_ Regina."

"Your Majesty?"

"After everything I've taught you, the time we've dedicated. He wishes for your hand, though I cannot fathom why he'd want a filthy whore such as you. Tell me dear, have you let her between your legs?" Regina's sudden silence gave the Autumn Queen her answer. She whirled on her daughter, her hand gripping the back of the girl's neck forcefully, her face stopping inches away from the frightened face of the Princess. "You_ impure, unclean, filthy excuse for a daughter_!" She released her iron grip on the girl, throwing her away in disgust. She took a deep breath to harness her anger. It wouldn't do for the Princess to show up at the feast with bruises. "No matter. You will accept the Prince's proposal. You will marry the heir to the Kingdom of Winter. He knows not of your… infidelity. There is still time to set this straight."

"No."

The word was so faint Cora wasn't even sure she heard it correctly. "Excuse me?"

Regina looked frightened, but their was a determination burning brightly in her eyes that Cora had never seen before. "I said no Mother. I love Emma and when she comes of age, we will be wed."

Cora felt her rage bubbling just below the surface, ready to explode forth out every pore. "What makes you think you have a choice dear?"

Regina stood, defiantly now, and narrowed her eyes. "You cannot stop me."

Cora again fought down her rage. She had to be smart about this. The answer came to her almost instantly. "You're right dear. I cannot take from you your free will. If you wish to tell the Prince of Winter that you're not in love with him and you desire another, that is your grave to dig." She looked thoughtful. "But wouldn't it just be such a tragedy if something awful were to happen to the Princess?"

Regina's eyes went wide. "She's royalty! You wouldn't!"

Cora leered at her only daughter. "I will kill them **all** if that is what it takes! Do not underestimate how far I will go Regina. I will rip that girl from you faster than you can breathe. I will crush her heart in my hand and deliver the ashes to you so you may be forever reminded of how you _failed_ to save her, your _true love_." She sneered the last two words disdainfully.

"She'll want to know why I've changed my mind."

"Lie to her dear." Cora waved the question away as if it were ridiculous. "I'm not above compromise. Marry the Prince and you can keep your little whore to warm your bed for you. As long as the wedding proceeds as planned, I will not object. You've already been tainted by her hands, there's nothing else she can do to muddy you more. But, use discretion dear, because if the wedding is called off for any reason whatsoever, Princess Emma will fall victim to something unspeakable."

Regina felt numb. She couldn't feel herself breathing though the rise and fall of her chest was physical proof she was still inhaling and exhaling.

"Don't look so dumbstruck dear, it's unbefitting a Queen. Come, we'll be late." Cora turned and left the room without a care.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

She knew it was coming a moment before it happened. She saw his gaze shift briefly to her and the deep breath to steel his nerves. She grasped Emma's hand under the table and prayed the girl wouldn't let go, even as Regina broke her earlier promise to the blonde and subsequently, her heart.

Addword's proposal was genuine just as he was but Regina was unmoved. Her fingers gripped Emma's with all her strength. _Don't let me go Emma. I will find a way to have you._

"Your Highness, you honour me with your request. They shall surely sing of our love across all the Kingdoms as we will be the first couple in history to blur the battle lines forged so long ago and reunite our Kingdoms once more."

She couldn't bear to look at Emma's face, but she could feel the confusion in the hand that gripped hers. It slackened completely, no longer grasping, just laying as dead weight in Regina's hand. But she did not pull away. That was what Regina had wanted, but as she felt how unresponsive the blonde's body had become, she wasn't sure which was worse.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Emma." Regina was rushing forward to her as soon as she closed the door to the chamber.

"There is only one thing I want from you Regina." Emma held up a hand to stop the brunette from touching her. "I just want to know why you lied. I told you in the garden that I would understand if your heart belonged to him or even to your crown. Why did you tell me you wished to marry me if you were planning to accept his proposal all along?" She sat on the edge of her bed, defeated.

"I have no choice Emma. This is my mother's doing, her desires, not mine. I want **you**. None of what I told you, of what we've had has been a lie."

Emma looked up, her temper flaring. "Your _mother_ did this?"

Regina nodded. "She has something over me Emma, something that is forcing my hand. I have no choice but to marry him." She came over to the bed and stood before the blonde, looking down at her pleadingly. "Please my darling, I need you to help me through this." She ran her fingers through blonde locks. "You can still have **all** of me."

Emma leaned forward, pressing her face into Regina's abdomen.

Regina continued to stroke her fingers down through blonde waves as she let the younger Princess sob against her.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"No!" His normally quiet child let out a wail, startling him from the story. "The Princess of Autumn can't marry the Prince of Winter, Daddy, she doesn't love him!"

The father chuckled. "I think that's enough for tonight." He raised up his hand as two little mouths started to protest. It was already late as it was. "The story will still be there when you wake. Sleep now." He kissed his children goodnight and left them to dream.


	4. A Year Gone

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: thank you for the continued feedback. glad everyone is liking the story so far. i'm taking this in an... interesting direction after this chapter. hopefully everyone will still be on board. reviews are love... leave me one, won't you? enjoy.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 4: A Year Gone-**

His children opened their mouths the second he entered the room.

"Will the Princess of Autumn truly marry the Prince of Winter Daddy?"

"That's a complicated question, but yes, she will."

His children looked slightly deflated. They were obviously pulling for true love to win in the end. In some fairytales that was so, but in darker tales, while true love does still exist, it also does not always win. And this tale was about to become darker still.

"But surely the Princesses had a plan. Right Daddy?"

He laughed. "Am I the one telling the story here, or are you? So many questions! All answers come in time. Now let's see… Ah, yes. We left the Princesses of Autumn and Winter in the Princess of Winter's bed chamber the night of the proposal. The Princess of Autumn couldn't bear to admit what her mother had threatened her with, not wanting to have her love constantly in fear for her life. But beyond that detail, she told the Princess of Winter everything about the encounter with her mother and the forced acceptance of the proposal. After the Princess of Autumn refused to agree to tell Queen Snow White, stating it was much too dangerous, the Princess of Winter thought up a plan to postpone the wedding that she hoped would give them time to get around the threats made by Queen Cora. She believed she could get her brother to push back the wedding until after her sixteenth name day. It would give them just a little over a year to find a way to beat the Queen of Autumn at her own game. And even if they were unable to prevent the wedding from happening, they both agreed they would find a way to make sure their love continued, regardless of the marriage. The Princesses went to sleep that night with hope in their hearts. But Queen Cora had other plans. You see, the Queen had no intention of keeping her end of the deal. She'd always been manipulative and this time was no different. She would make sure her daughter went through with the wedding, and after she did, she'd see the Princess of Winter killed."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Princess Emma paced across her bed chamber. The fifteen year old royal held a gold hand mirror in her small hands, her thumbs caressing the gold absentmindedly as she watched the clock. Time always seemed to go mutually at both an agonizingly slow pace and a distressingly rapid one. Each evening as she waited for the moments they were able to spend together, through the confines of a looking glass, time seemed to drag on forever, each minute drawn out to an inexplicable length. But as a whole their time was dwindling. They had yet to come up with a solution to their problem and her name day was fast approaching. On the morrow, the Princess of Autumn would be returning to the Kingdom of Winter, for the last time as an unmarried woman. The wedding was a month away, one week after Emma's sixteenth name day. A year had passed so quickly.

At first suggestion Addword had been rather reluctant to wait so long for the wedding, especially since it was to be so close to such a big event. The sixteenth name day of any royal was a landmark day, as it signified their eligibility for marriage. A ball was expected and Emma would be holding one as well. It had been one of the points that had finally convinced Addword to relent. It would be quite troublesome to summon so many royals to his wedding and then ask them to return a year later for her sixteenth name day celebration, she had insisted to him, so why not hold them close together. That way the royals would be here for both and those who must travel farther would not be so inconvenienced. With Regina's added push he had caved and agreed to wait. Queen Cora had been rather dismayed but had grudgingly agreed when Queen Snow White and King James had sided with their children.

So the Princess of Autumn returned to her own Kingdom with her mother and exchanged constant letters with her betrothed, speaking of how she missed his presence and their approaching nuptials. And every night she appeared in Emma's hand mirror. The Princess of Winter had begun to live for these moments. They were a bright spot in the ever increasing darkness she felt.

"My Love?"

Emma jumped at the voice and then instantly relaxed, lifting the mirror. Regina was growing more beautiful every day, her dark hair, falling in impossibly long silky waves down her back, her eyes only getting darker as the years passed, her tan skin. To Emma, she was perfection, the most beautiful creature to exist or that ever could. "I've been waiting for you."

"My lessons ran late tonight my darling, I am sorry."

Emma smiled. "It is no matter of concern. I'd wait for you forever."

Regina's fingers touched the glass on her side as if she were trying to reach through and touch the blonde. After a moment they slipped back from view. "I cannot wait until the morrow when I can once again be in your arms."

"My mother says it will be alright for you to share my chambers until the wedding."

"And after?"

"You will share Addword's until you are to leave for Polar Hollow."

Regina looked away, tears brimming her eyes. "Where has our time gone? I thought we'd have this figured out by now. I don't want to lose you. And I do care for your brother; I do not wish to treat him so deceitfully."

Emma swallowed hard, trying to force down the nausea and shame that bubbled up in her throat. "The bigger betrayal is mine." She hated lying to Addword. Beyond Regina, he was her best friend. She shared so much with him and yet the biggest thing in her life she could not confess. He knew she was hiding something and she could see the hurt in his eyes every time she denied any secrets existed between them. She couldn't imagine having to do that for the rest of her days. And what would she do when the time came for Regina to bear an heir? It would surely be expected of her before her twentieth name day. A child would complicate things greatly. And there was the matter of her own marriage. She'd had nobles sniffing around her for a while and the dogs would be on the prowl at her ball. The Fates had graced Princess Emma with a soft beauty. In her 'search' for a husband it might prove a useful tool. She would receive many offers, which would allow her the easy excuse of prolonging a choice. She would claim that she had to consider each one carefully before she could make a decision. It would buy her time, but it would not buy her forever. She would be forced to marry eventually and she feared that day more than she feared Regina marrying Addword. At least their union would keep Regina close at hand. If Emma were married off to one of the eighteen Princes of Summer (the Summer royals were notorious for their ability to breed), she'd be forced to move south. Seeing Regina would once again be confined to the small handheld looking glass and Emma was unsure how her heart could take loving only a reflection.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Her left hand played through the water that burbled forth from the fountain. It was cold, near freezing, pumped up from the stores of fresh mountain spring water beneath the palace. Her skin prickled painfully in the places it hadn't yet gone numb, but she relished the slight burn of pain. It was the only thing she could feel that seemed able to cut through the sorrow. In her right hand she clutched the rose meant for the Princess of Autumn. Collecting it was what had brought her to the garden in the first place. But she hadn't been able to resist the pull of the fountain. She had just decided to take a quick seat before she went to join her family on the steps to once more await her true love's carriage.

"You weren't there to greet me."

Emma's hand froze and it wasn't from the temperature of the water. She looked up to see Regina standing not far off, looking far older than she had a year ago. She was taller by a few inches, giving her a height advantage over Emma by a couple inches now. She seemed thinner than she had before, drawn in, though still unspeakably beautiful. Her hair was up, which meant her mother had accompanied her. When she was out of Cora's watchful and critical eye, Regina wasn't so strict with her appearance. She was in a gown of dark orange. It was new, another stipulation of her mother's no doubt. "I'm sorry my love; time must have got away from me.

Regina came closer. "It has been slipping through our fingers much too quickly lately."

Emma pulled her hand from the water and stood, trying her best to force a reassuring smile. "Let me look at you." She felt traitorous tears stinging the back of her eyes but she blinked them away. "I don't think I will ever stop being in awe of you." She reached out, her hand running across the silk of her skirts.

Regina caught the blonde's hand, pulling it up to her lips. She kissed the palm, smiling as Emma's fingers instinctively curled around her cheek, caressing the soft skin. "I have missed you my Princess of Winter."

"As I have you. Every time you leave, I swear I will not survive."

The corner of Regina's mouth lifted in a smile. "Yet you always do."

"Yes, but it is a half life, one in which I am utterly incomplete."

Regina pulled the blonde into her arms. She pressed a light kiss to the forehead of the younger Princess. "We still have time yet." But both girls heard the difference in the statement from when it was said a year ago, the startling loss of hope.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Where's Princess Regina?" Snow White appeared in the reflection of the vanity behind her. Her mother grabbed for her brush wordlessly and ran it soothingly through the golden silk of her hair.

Emma closed her eyes to hide the pain. "She's gone out on a picnic with Addword." Her mind flashed back to the first time she'd ever kissed the Princess of Autumn, back on a picnic of their own. Regina's lips moving over hers like velvet, stirring to life a dormant flame inside her that had glowed warmly in the pit of her stomach and then had curled down between her legs. She shook the memory away. Memories like those were dangerous, yet that would be all that was left to her in a little over a week's time. The past three weeks had been a flurry of unstoppable wedding and name day plans, dress fittings, cake tasting, dancing lessons… their only time together had been nights and they'd spent them getting lost in each other, both desperate to cling to the memory of the other's body.

"I am surprised she continues to lie to herself. She loves him not."

Emma bit her lip. "Sometimes it isn't about love."

Snow White stared at her daughter's reflection in the mirror fondly. "Oh my dear, it is **always** about love. It is the only commonality between every fairytale."

"Can I ask you something Mother?"

Snow White nodded. "Of course sweet one."

"Why was I never taught magic?"

The Queen sighed. "Magic is very costly Emma, often much more than it's worth. To a young mind, one that knows not of its ill effects, it seems a wondrous thing. And, it can be. It can bring beauty and light into a place once dark. But all things worth having, worth fighting for… they were not meant to be won through magic. Take you and Regina for example. Say I had taught you the magical arts and you had used a love spell on her… you have taken away her free will, so if even one day she comes to share your love on her own, without the need of the spell, you could still never remove it because if she had found out you took her choice from her, she would resent you for the rest of your days. Not to mention, you may always wonder if the love she felt was truly from her heart or a by-product of the spell. It would be a false love that would plague your heart."

"My goal is not to put a love spell on her. Why waste time fighting to get something I already possess?" She shook her head. "I don't need to fight for it. I must fight to _keep_ it. We're trying…" She remembered her promise to Regina that she would not tell her mother of their situation.

Snow White realized her hesitation and grasped to keep her from withdrawing as she'd done several times this past year. "You can tell me Emma. What is wrong? Why did Regina refuse your proposal if she loves you? Why is she marrying Addword?"

"She didn't refuse…. It's complicated. I cannot speak of it."

"Emma…"

"Please Mother, do not ask that I break her trust."

Snow White frowned but finally nodded.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Who's to be your escort tonight?" Regina stroked her fingers through Emma's blonde locks as they relaxed on top of Emma's bed.

"It matters not." She nuzzled Regina's neck. She had been dismayed the previous night when the brunette had snuck into bed well past the peak of night like an unfaithful lover. She had smelled of the winterlands and Addword and Emma had turned from her, desperately willing her thoughts to believe that Regina wouldn't touch him, but not really being able to succeed at convincing herself. She had assured her she hadn't, that the horses had just gotten away from them for several hours, but still it had hurt more than Emma cared to admit. "I will be expected to dance with all the eligible noble born men, specifically the Princes throughout the night. But none of them matter. They are merely faces with which to pass the time until I'm allowed to retire for the evening. Then, I'm _yours_, all yours. And that, my love, is what matters."

Regina smiled. She gripped the blonde's chin and brought their lips together. "I love you Emma."

Emma nodded. "I know." She reluctantly pulled herself from the embrace. "But now, you must go get ready. As must I."

Regina pouted. "Can't I help you get ready?"

Emma smirked. "My love, if you try and help me get dressed, we'll never make it to the party." She got up from the bed.

Regina returned the smirk. "Good point. Very well my darling." She got up and placed one last kiss on the Princess' lips. "I shall see you this evening. Save a dance for me?"

Emma gripped Regina's hips, pulling her close and pressed a deeper kiss to her mouth. "Every dance is yours if you wish it."

Regina brought her hands to either side of Emma's face, her thumbs caressing slow circles across the blonde's cheeks. Emma's own hands were still clutching at the fabric of her skirts at her hips, holding her close at hand. The brunette brought her mouth to Emma's, consuming the younger Princess with a passionate kiss, a promise of all that was to come later.

A throat clearing caused both Princesses to launch back from each other.

Queen Snow White stood just inside the entry of the bed chamber. She glared disapprovingly at them both. "You're both lucky I asked the dressing servants to wait outside. If my judgment had been more lax, you would have had to answer to more than just me for your shame. Really, sweet ones, have you not heard of discretion?"

"Your Majesty. We were only…"

"I have eyes Regina; I know **exactly** what you were doing with my daughter. And while I agreed to support a union between you if that was the path you would choose, it is not the decision you made. What you do here with my daughter is at the expense of my son and I will not have it! I will not sacrifice his happiness for hers or hers for his. They are _both_ my children. I once considered you much the same but you've made a right mess, playing a game of their hearts, trading one for the other as if they were gowns for you to wear only when the fancy suited you."

"Mother!" Emma's jaw dropped.

"And **you**… how could you do this to your brother? Has he not been good to you?"

"He _knew_ she was** mine**! He's known from the _beginning_ that she's always been mine! I introduced her to him as such!" Angry tears burned streaks down her pale flesh. "He knew she was mine and he took her anyway! He loves her not! He does what is expected of him, nothing more! Do you honestly believe he would sacrifice the crown to keep her? What would he give for her Mother, tell me, because I… I would give everything I have and all that I am! I would have people know me not as Emma, Princess of Winter, but rather as commoner Emma…" She thought to the childhood nickname her brother had for her. "_Swan_. Emma Swan. That is who I would be to have her."

Regina felt her eyes well with tears. Here Emma was, ready to sacrifice everything for her, and she couldn't even face up to her own mother.

"You were a child of four Emma! You thought you owned everything! Maybe it was me at fault, and your father, for always letting you believe you could have the world if it was only your will. Maybe we coddled you too much, let you control too much of our attentions. Maybe we should have been harder…"

"No!" Regina took a step forward. "I know what it is to have a hard parent, as well as no parent at all where my father is concerned. Better for Emma to think she owns the world and one day have to come to terms with the fact that she doesn't, than for her to think she is unworthy and never find the strength to believe otherwise." She looked at Snow. "She's **perfect** Your Majesty. You made her just perfect." Regina spared one longing glance at Emma before quitting the room in a rush.

Emma started to follow her but Snow caught her upper arm and shook her head. "No, Emma. The pain left by her father's indifference and her mother's disapproval is not something that can be healed easily. Give her space."

The blonde Princess stopped resisting, her muscles going slack as she stared sadly at the closed door. "I don't know if I'll ever survive losing her."

Snow put a finger under Emma's chin and lifted until their eyes met. "_Why_ do you have to?"

Emma instantly looked both sad and guilty. "I am sorry Mother, but it is not my secret to tell."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina could think of nothing but the disappointment on Snow White's face and the determination on Emma's. She had never felt such shame and such pride all at once. The Queen was right of course. What she and Emma were doing behind Addword's back was atrocious to say the least. He was a good man and a devoted brother. Emma may have told it true; he did not love her, not truly, but he was a good man. He had done no wrong here and he deserved more than his betrothed sneaking around whenever his back turned, and with his own sister no less. The betrayal would be sharp. She had never wanted him hurt. And despite the blonde's outburst, she knew the deception was a thorn in Emma's side too. It seems there was no way out unscathed. Someone would be hurt. She just had to decide whether it would be Emma or Addword.

"Your Grace. Prince Addword has arrived to escort you."

Regina nodded. "Thank you." She turned to her reflection in the full length mirror one last time. Her hair was down for once. Her mother would disapprove, but let her. Emma liked it this way and it was her night. Her dress was burgundy, Emma's favourite colour on her. She had the seamstresses in the Kingdom of Autumn work especially hard on this dress. It had to be perfect, for Emma.

"You look beautiful Princess, as always."

She turned to Addword. "Thank you Sire, you are kind."

"Is it kindness to merely speak the truth?"

She blushed and he took her hand. He made small talk as he led her down to the ballroom but she was only half listening. Her mind was on his sister and what she could possibly be thinking about the brunette's swift departure from her chambers.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Addword, fourth of his name, heir to Winter, and his betrothed, Her Royal Highness, Princess Regina, first of her name, heir to Autumn."

She walked in on Addword's arm, all eyes of the nobles of Winter on her. She was the exotic creature about to invade their regency in a week's time. They would no doubt watch her actions very closely over the next few days until the wedding. She saw her mother standing off with a group of official looking men. The sight of the woman who had bore her into this world suddenly made her angry. She wished her magic could rival that of the Queen of Autumn and vowed, at that moment, that one day she would make sure it did. No matter how long it took, one day, her mother would live in** fear** of _her_.

Addword immediately swept her into a dance and she let him. The person she was waiting for had yet to arrive anyway.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma, first of her name, and her name day escort, His Royal Highness, Prince Solivan, eleventh of his name."

Regina looked up. Emma was on the arm of one of the Summer Princes. He was a handsome young man of maybe seventeen. He had dark hair and a skin tone even deeper than her own, but his eyes were an endless blue. Emma herself looked breathtaking. Her dress was white, as befitted her Kingdom, and grand. Her hair was done up, a tiara made of Winter Diamonds atop her head. Prince Solivan whispered something in the blonde's ear and she granted him an easy smile. Regina felt the jealousy roil within her. How **dare** he touch what is hers?

As if sensing her eyes, Emma looked over and met her gaze. Her eyes flickered briefly to the man who held Regina, a look of pure regret crossing her features.

Solivan said something and Emma's attention swiveled back to the Prince.

"You love her, don't you?"

Regina's gaze shot to Addword with a look of alarm. "What do you mean?"

Addword raised an eyebrow. "She is your best friend, is she not?"

Regina nodded, relieved. "Oh yes, of course."

"You spend so much time in her company and I know you enjoy it, so I was thinking we might invite her along to live with us for a time. Polar Hollow is rather isolated, it will be an adjustment and I would like to make it as easy a transition as possible. She can stay for however long you like."

Regina felt all at once happy and guilty. "You are a good man Addword. One day, you will make a fine King."

She didn't realize his intentions until his lips were on hers. She didn't respond, but held still. She resisted the urge to flail her arms or attempt to push him off. She still looked exceedingly uncomfortable in the embrace and she was sure the whole room could tell. Everyone it seemed, except for Emma.

When he finally let her go, she turned just in time to see the blonde disappear out the entrance doors at the top of the stairs, her skirts rustling wildly in her attempt to flee the room.

"I should check on her."

Addword nodded and Regina took off after her retreating lover.

She found Emma hyperventilating, leaning against a wall and trying to catch her breath in the far corners of the ground floor west wing. She approached the blonde slowly, unsure of her mood.

"Emma, my love…"

The blonde glared at her. "You _kissed_ him!"

"I didn't know that was his intention. I'm so sorry."

Emma shook her head, fighting back tears. "Do not apologize. It's not your fault. I just didn't know it would** hurt** this much." She slid down the wall, curling in on herself as the tears finally came.

Regina pulled Emma up and into her arms. "Just tell me what I can do to make the pain stop. I'll do anything."

Emma pulled back. "Tell my mother why you're afraid?"

Regina was silent for a long while, her eyes searching Emma's pleading green ones. Finally she nodded. "Anything to make you happy. I will never deny you anything again."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Snow White stared at the two girls, hand in hand as if trying to draw strength from the other's presence.

"Your Majesty…. During my last visit to the Kingdom of Winter, that one which ended in my engagement, my mother discovered Emma and I were involved." She shifted uncomfortably.

Snow White tilted her head with a concerned frown. "What happened sweet one?"

"My mo… the Queen of Autumn told me… she told me if I refused Addword's proposal…" Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She only relaxed and opened them once more after Emma had squeezed her hand in reassurance. "She _threatened_ to see the Princess of Winter..." Regina gulped down the lump rising in her throat. "Killed. She said she'd crush her heart and bring me the ashes to remind me of my failure."

Snow White gasped and Emma paled.

Once the Queen had gotten over the initial shock, she stared intensely at Regina. "Is she **capable** of such things?"

Regina nodded. "I've seen her do it to servants who have displeased her. She can reach right into their chest, though flesh, muscle, and bone as if it were not there at all." She choked a little on a sob that was trying to escape. "I couldn't _bear_ the thought of her doing that to Emma. I did the only thing I could to keep her safe."

Emma stepped up and into Regina's arms, burying her face against the older girl's neck.

Queen Snow White seemed deep in thought. "I think it's time your mother got a dose of her own potion."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The door splintered under the blow from the heavy sword and James used his boot to kick the remains away.

Queen Cora looked up, startled. "What is the **meaning** of this?" She was still in her gown from the ball.

James was about to answer but Snow White pushed past him, storming up to the older Queen, fueled by her anger. "How **dare** you come into our Kingdom, our _home_, and threaten our child! If not for Regina I would see you executed for treason against the crown!"

The charade was up, there was no point for Queen Cora to fake her politeness anymore. "So that sniveling brat caved? It figures. She always was a disappointment as a daughter."

Snow's slap landed heavy and hard, snapping the older Queen's head to the side with force of impact. "You **owe** her your _life_. You will leave this Kingdom. You are henceforth banned from ever stepping foot into the Kingdom of Winter by Royal Decree. Orders will be to slaughter you on sight if you are found over the border. You will leave tonight, your guards and servants as well. I want all of you gone."

"Certainly. Just provide me with my daughter and we will be on our way."

James finally stepped forward. "You no longer have a daughter. Regina shall be a ward of this Kingdom until her eighteenth name day in three months. Then she will be free to make her own choices."

The Queen of Autumn frowned, a look of obvious distaste on her face. "When she'll undoubtedly choose that little _whore_ you call a Princess."

The shriek that came from Queen Snow White's mouth was almost inhuman and James had just enough time to get an arm around her to hold her back as she lunged.

He motioned for the guards to come forward. "Get this monster out of our sight."

The guards rushed forward but Cora waved an arm and they were knocked back by an invisible force. "You **will** regret this." She looked at the younger royals. "Hear _me_… I will have my revenge. I will have my power and you will be left with nothing. I _always_ get what I want." With another wave of her hand, she disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

The Queen appeared in her carriage, her belongings and her guards all in their places. Her driver looked in the door. "Back to the Kingdom of Autumn Your Majesty?"

"No you idiot. Take me to Center City."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"What's Queen Cora going to do Daddy?"

The father, exhausted, shrugged teasingly at his children. "That is a story for tomorrow."


	5. Dark Origins

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: big chapter everyone. this chapter and the next are turning points. cora's history contained within, as well as a little of regina's. and **WARNING**: it might be a little dark for some of you. **reader discretion is advised**

A/N2:: lines at the end borrowed from the first few minutes of the pilot episode. you'll recognise the scene when you read it, though it's been slightly modified to fit my evil plans.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 5: Dark Origins-**

It was difficult to keep his children from fighting on any given day. They were both competitive and driven, not to mention stubborn, all traits they got from him. They got their good looks from his wife. They made everything an argument, a challenge. They never agreed on anything. But when he walked into the room on the fifth night, he was surprised to find them animatedly talking about their bedtime tale, agreeing on every point one or the other brought up. They instantly quieted when they saw him, sinking deeper into their covers in anticipation.

He chuckled as he sat on his stool. "We left the Princesses in a time of prosperity. The Princess of Autumn had confessed the threats of her mother to the royals of Winter and Queen Cora had been banished. Free from the threat of her mother the Princess of Autumn was now free to marry the Winter child she was truly in love with. Queen Snow White agreed to bless their union. The only thing left was to tell the Prince of Winter."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Princess Regina stared across the grounds to the archery butts where Addword was holding his bow at the ready. She glanced sideways at the Princess of Winter, guilt already colouring her features. "I do not wish to hurt him."

Emma nodded. "Neither do I. But he must be told. He will be wondering why you're not at your own wedding in a week's time." She brought Regina's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Fret not my love, I will be with you the whole time."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. She looked back to Addword, her hand gripping Emma's tightly as if loosening her hold might cause her to fall away. She led the way towards her betrothed.

When Addword saw his sister and his betrothed approaching, he lowered his bow, handing it off to the master at arms, and walking to meet them. It wasn't unusual for him to see them together, nor to see them holding hands. He had begun to believe they were permanently attached at the hand. "Dear sister and my Princess, what brings you both out to my practice?"

"Your Highness, there is a matter of much import that I discuss with you." Regina could already hear the apology in her own tone.

"Does it have anything to do with your mother's hasty departure last night? Is your lord father not well?"

"He is fine, Your Highness. It is not him which caused my mother to leave."

"Then what is it?" Addword's brow furrowed in concern and Regina felt her courage desert her.

Emma saw the look of panic on the face of the other Princess and stepped forward. "The Queen of Autumn has been _banished_ from the Kingdom of Winter."

"Banished? But why?"

"She threatened Emma's life." Regina seemed to find her voice again.

Addword's eyes clouded over in anger. "She what?" His fist clenched and unclenched at his side. "What justification did she offer for such a heinous act against the crown?"

Regina bit her lip. "She wished to force me into marriage."

"That's absurd! You're already betrothed to me."

"And it was her wish that I remained as such, despite the truth that my heart belongs to another."

The first emotion to hit Addword was shock, but it quickly dissolved into anger. "Who is it? I will see him held accountable for enchanting someone already spoken for."

"Do try to go light on me dear brother; I've lived much this past month and it has left me exhausted."

"It is **you**?" Neither girl could tell whether Addword was angry, upset, or otherwise.

Emma nodded, gripping Regina's hand a little harder. "It is. I am hers and she is mine."

"And she is truly where your heart lies?"

Regina nodded. "She has all of me."

Addword took in a deep breath and the girl's braced themselves for the worst. "Well there is only one way to deal with this." He look pointedly at Emma.

The blonde Princess raised a eyebrow. "A challenge then?"

Addword nodded solemnly. "A challenge."

Emma frowned. "Very well. What shall I beat you at this time?"

Addword stroked his chin. "Archery. Yes, I think that will do nicely."

"Terms?"

A voice rang out deeply from behind them. "Whichever places the arrow best on the target wins the hand of the fair Princess of Autumn."

They all turned to see James standing a few feet away, looking just as serious as his children.

"Agreed."

"Agreed." Addword mirrored his younger sister's solemn nod.

Regina turned to Emma with a look of shock. "Addword has the best aim I've ever seen Emma. Please tell me you're more well practised than he is."

Emma shrugged. "I've actually never used a bow and arrow before, but it doesn't look all _that_ hard."

The Princess felt herself growing faint. "Emma, my love, you must win this."

The Princess of Winter grinned confidently. "Oh, I will. Fear not, my fair Princess of Autumn; I am your capable champion."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Princess Regina stood next to Queen Snow White on the side of the archery field as King James helped prepare his children for the competition. He was taking Emma through the movements of firing a bow. She nodded every so often, mimicking his movements with her own.

The brunette Princess turned to the Queen. "What if she fails?"

Queen Snow White smiled at her daughter fondly before glancing at the worried Princess beside her. "Don't worry so much sweet one. True love always finds the loophole in any obstacle. Don't question your faith in Emma so easily; it will make marriage more of a hardship for the both of you. You must always trust that true love will find you and fight for you."

Princess Regina nodded, but the knot of fear in her stomach did not recede.

"First archer ready?" The master at arms called out and Addword raised his bow. At a shout from the master at arms, he loosed an arrow. It zipped across the field and hit just to the right of the centre of the target.

For the first time since accepting the challenge, Emma started to look worried. She looked looked over to Regina and managed to give her a smile though.

"Second archer ready?"

Emma raised the bow with perfect poise.

Regina tensed, her breath halting in her chest.

The master at arms called for Emma to loose her arrow.

The blonde did that _last_ thing Regina expected. She _dropped_ her bow! Regina's eyes grew wide as she watched the Princess of Winter walk calmly across the field, arrow in hand and when she reached the target, she shoved the arrow directly into the center. She nodded at her work proudly.

King James grinned. "And we have a victor!"

Queen Snow White cheered beside Regina, who was still looking upon the scene with incredulity.

Addword strolled across the field, looked at the arrow and then nodded, clasping his sister's forearm and holding it skyward.

"I don't understand."

Queen Snow White chuckled softly. "It's a game they've played since they were old enough to walk and talk. Addword challenges Emma to some kind of stand off. James gives some loose terms that they both agree to and then Emma uses the obvious loopholes to win. For example, today, the only condition of winning was to be the closest arrow to the centre of the target; at no time did he say how the arrow must reach the target."

Princess Regina looked between Queen Snow White and the other three royals still on the field. This sort of behaviour, just like the queer bedtime ritual between Emma and her mother when they were children, would _never_ be tolerated in her Kingdom. She felt a warmth fill her as she realized that was hardly a bad thing.

Emma came running across the field in a very un-Princess-like fashion, crashing into the brunette and bringing their mouths together for all to see.

Regina tensed. It had been their secret for so long, that even though she knew she had nothing to fear, it still gave her pause. But after a moment's hesitation, she relaxed into the kiss, returning it.

The Princess of Winter was the first to pull away. "Like a true champion, I have fought for the honour of owning your heart." She fell to one knee and bowed her head. "My Princess."

Regina smiled and put a hand under Emma's chin, lifting her face. "My champion."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The week was a blur of wedding plans. The small change of arrangement was announced to the wedding guests the night after the Queen of Autumn had been banished. The reception was not cold, but not all agreed with the change. It was considered improper for a younger sibling in the royal line to marry before their older siblings. The heir to the throne was supposed to marry first. It was the way of royalty. But a moving speech from the King and Queen of Winter immediately swayed most of the naysayers.

The Princesses were lucky that most of the plans were made already, the only setback being Emma's gown. Her gown for the original wedding was done in cloth of silver and light blue, wholly inappropriate for a new bride. The seamstresses from all the surrounding villages and towns were brought together to work on a new one.

They'd managed to finish it the night before the ceremony. Emma was exhausted from her final fitting and fell back on her bed. Now that they were betrothed, Snow White had insisted upon Regina taking chambers at the other side of the castle and posting guards at their doors, all in the name of retaining their innocence. It was a little late for that, but the Princess of Winter was not about to tell the Queen that. Let her mother believe them innocent of sins of the flesh.

"Are you there?"

Emma reached for her mirror. Both she and Regina had taken to sleeping with their mirrors on the pillow beside them as it was their only way to be together at night. It wasn't quite as good as being with each other, but it was the best they could do under the Queen's restrictions.

"I'm here my love." She smiled at the brunette in the reflection.

"Are you ready?"

Emma nodded. "I have been ready since we met. If I thought it proper, I would have proposed right there on the steps when I was four and you were six, when first we met."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Since when have you been one to care what's proper?"

Emma grinned. "Fair point."

Regina's eyes softened. "I love you. I can't wait to marry you."

Emma ran her fingers down the glass, caressing the cheek of the reflection. "On the morrow, my darling. Less than a day and we will be as one."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"But what about the Queen of Autumn Daddy?"

Their father nodded solemnly. "The Princesses and the royals of Winter thought that their troubles had ended when she was banished. But what they didn't know was Queen Cora, in her anger, had a backup plan. She would do whatever it took to crush the Princess' happiness. At the spot where all four Kingdoms intersected there was a great city, a place known as Centre City. It was a place of neutrality, where all negotiations were made regarding the Kingdoms. Though land from all four Kingdoms comprised it, Centre City was beholden to none of the laws in any Kingdom. Many people of magical means chose to dwell there to freely practice their arts. Though trained in the black arts, Queen Cora was not yet powerful enough to exact her revenge on the young Princesses, so she sought the help of another, darker being. She made the long trek to see him at his home in Centre City. He was a soulless man, who some would claim was not even a man at all. And his name was Rumpelstiltskin."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

It had been a very long time since she deigned to see him. He had an unsavory reputation, as well he should, for it was quite well deserved. Like some criminal boss, he served the dark side. If you had an issue that needed resolving and your powers were not such to accommodate it, you went to him. He was the master of deals. Cora was loathe to be beholden to anyone; she had always been fiercely independent, from the moment she was ripped from her family's home at the tender age of sixteen. That's where her rocky relationship with Rumpelstiltskin had begun.

The girls of Summer may be known for their bodies, their toasty complexions and the shimmering bronze of their skin, but the girls of Autumn were known far and wide to be the most fair of face. Just like her daughter, she had been cursed, though some might call it a blessing, with great beauty. Her black hair had been curly but tame and long. Her brown eyes, though she had always thought them unextraordinary, were like liquid chocolate. Her lips were sinfully red on a pale face. The King had said she looked much like a doll. Maybe that's why he'd wanted her.

And her parents had been eager to dispose of her. They'd never really forgiven her for her sister's death. It wasn't her fault her sister was such a coward girl. If she hadn't been afraid of sleeping in their small room alone, she never would have begged to come with Cora as she snuck out into the woods. And if she had never come with Cora that night, she never would have seen what she did out there in the woods at night. She never would have seen the dark creatures Cora had dealings with. She would have never ran away crying, saying how she was going to tell their parents what she'd seen. And Cora would never have had to chase her and _snap_ her fragile little neck. They'd accepted her story that Crystal had tripped and fallen into the dried up creek bed while they'd snuck out and accepted her punishment for not protecting her sister. She'd thought that would be the end of it, but something she saw in her father's eyes after that night told her that they knew the truth, knew what had really caused Crystal's death. Weak willed, the lot of them. Part of her had been happy to be rid of them.

But she had traded one prison for another. The Autumn Kingdom's cofers were dwindling, their vaults becoming emptier by the day. Rumours circulated of a miller's daughter who could turn straw into gold. She had only managed to make gold once, and straw had nothing to do with the process. She'd sent word magically one night, a call to the dark one to help her. As she had sat, locked in that tower room, among piles of straw, she had started to believe her call had gone unanswered. But then he appeared, slipping easily in through the window. Every night he appeared, and she gave him all he asked for. Even the last night, when he'd requested her first born, she'd never even hesitated.

She had become a Queen soon thereafter, her stomach swelling with pregnancy less than a fortnight after the wedding. She had never loved the King, never loved anyone really, but he wasn't bad to look upon and he knew which hole to put it in, which is more than she could say for the baker boy who'd deflowered her at fourteen. Eight months she had carried around that first burden, knowing all the while she would be rid of it. It came a month early, a boy. She had played the happy mother, kissing his head and cradling him. The King of Autumn had been away on hunt at the time, more perfect circumstances could not have occurred. That night, Rumpelstiltskin appeared. They'd stripped the infant and redressed him in roughspun. The dark man had brought a corpse, a stillborn from some village, with him and left it in the baby's stead. Then he'd disappeared without a trace and she'd gone back to bed. The wet nurse had woke her in a fit some hours later, screaming something awful. Her husband returned from the hunt and they'd buried the boy thought to be her son with all the trappings that befit a fallen Prince.

Her husband was so overcome with grief that he spent the next five years without touching her, which suited her just fine. She took easily to sleeping with his younger brother until the fool got into his head to confess his love for her to the King so they could be together. Then he suffered an unexpected and tragic _accident_ falling from a parapet along the sky bridge from the east part of the castle to the west. Who knew it got so _windy_ out there? It was a fortnight after she was rid of Henry that she discovered killing him had been in vain. His **spawn** was growing in her. A demon seed. She reflected briefly that maybe it had been ill thought out to kill Henry. She could surely have convinced him of the child's innocence and his brother's wrath. He would have spirited it away once she had it and then she'd be rid of them both. But instead, she'd killed him, and she had no other option but to go to his older brother, her husband, and seduce her way back into his bed. So the child had grown, and after nine months, Regina, Princess of Autumn, was born to King Naythin and Queen Cora. And King Naythin remained none the wiser of the girl's true father.

Cora avoided the doe eyed girl throughout her infancy, leaving her in the care of the servants and her wet nurse. She had no need of her. She was of little use, merely a constant reminder of a weak willed royal who'd given his heart to a woman who never wanted it. And she didn't want his child. But to kill the girl would have aroused suspicion and she couldn't have that either. She told herself she'd have nothing to do with the girl, let her grow up with her tutors. Her husband hadn't taken to her either, not that he took to anything but the hunt and the drink. The King loved his cider. Nothing would replace the son he'd lost, especially not the little girl, who thankfully got more of her look from Cora than she did from Henry, who was as fair as the King was dark.

She received a surprise visitor the week before Regina's third name day. Nine years had passed since she'd seen Rumpelstiltskin, and she had thought herself never likely to see him again. He was known to be reclusive, only offering his services when his prey was in a fit of desperation or when he was sought out. He told her of whisperings, of the fair Princess of Winter and her older brother. The Fates had been heavy in discussion about the royals of Winter, taking an interest in them that he had never seen them take in someone before. He told her the Fates had been mumbling about a marriage to bind the Kingdoms as they had been in the days before the War of the Seasons, the war of beginnings. All of this caused her intrigue, but none so much as when he leaned over and whispered, "the Fates discuss the Princess of Autumn as well". So, from Regina's third name day on, Cora began to take interest in the girl, began breeding her for her destiny. It wasn't hard to figure out what Rumpelstiltskin had been implying. Regina was two years Prince Addword's junior, hardly a divide to balk at. She was fair of face and Winter royals had long been known to covet pretty things, most royals in general were known to favour the finest life could offer them. And the bastard child she and Henry had made was anything if not a fine specimen. So began Cora's plan to rule the Kingdoms united, through her daughter.

Fifteen years it had been since she'd seen Rumpelstiltskin that night before her daughter turned three. But she knew where he was to be found. So she'd ordered her carriages to Centre City.

It loomed in the distance, it's cathedral like spires reaching towards the sky, a great black wall encasing its entire perimeter. She'd only been once before, as a young girl, when her parents had seen fit to bring her and Crystal to the Great Temple to be blessed. It looked wholly unchanged since that first and last time she'd seen it.

An hour later delivered them to the Winter Gate. Upon finding out who was in the carriage, the guards let them enter the city without hesitation. They rode through the wide streets, past buildings and houses, temples for the various gods worshipped throughout the kingdoms. A left turn took them away from the centre of the city and towards the outskirts near the Spring Gate, where they caught the Perimeter Road and took it to the neighbourhood halfway between the Spring Gate and the Summer Gate, known as Sweet Bottom. Here, she ditched the carriage and the fineries she wore in favour of a black cloak and one guard, a loyal man named Adler, and continued into the back alleys of Sweet Bottom on foot.

He lived at the end of a dark alley. The door was plain, unadorned. A plank of wood really, nothing more. Rumpelstiltskin had always been one to let his deeds speak for themselves rather than draw attention to himself.

Adler knocked for her and they waited.

The door was opened by a young man. "May I help you?"

"Hello _boy_." It crossed her mind that she could be speaking with her own son, though she could care less. She'd never asked what Rumpelstiltskin had done with him, nor had she cared.

"He's not yours." Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind the young man. "Your Majesty."

Cora smirked. "No I suppose the eyes are too blue."

Rumpelstiltskin put a hand on the young man's arm. "Go fetch the good wine Bae, the Queen and I have matters of much import to discuss."

"Yes Father." The young man disappeared and Rumpelstiltskin waved them in with a flourish.

For how shabby the door was, Cora had expected the inside to be modest as well. She was surprised. Inside was as different from outside as night was from day. He led them down a long entry hall, tapestries of grand design covering each side and into a study, rich with furnishings and a grand fireplace. Adler hung by the door, but Cora took one of the chairs closest the fire, shedding her black cloak now that she was indoors. "I have come to discuss my daughter and the mess she has found herself in."

"There are whispers of a royal wedding between the Princess of Autumn and that of Winter."

Cora fumed, her eyes widening in anger. She had heard nothing as they had been traveling day and night. "They are to **marry**?"

Rumpelstiltskin seemed delighted by her anger. "In five days time, Princess will wed Princess. The Fates have weaved it, you cannot stop it."

Cora felt her skin flush and prickle. This would **not** be her downfall! She was meant for greater things than this! "There must be some way to stop it."

Rumpelstiltskin looked thoughtful. "Perhaps."

Cora sat forward. "You know of a way?"

The dark one shook his head. "It is not even within my power to unweave that which the Fates have already done, however, I do know of a way to buy you something to help you figure out how to stop your destiny from changing."

"Buy what?" She was hanging on his every word, just as he wanted.

"_Time_."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

On the top floor of the palace was a circular temple with four entrances, one at each point of the compass. There was one in every palace, used for ceremonies overseen by the mystics. The Kingdoms had their own gods and faiths, but all heeded the Fates. The temple took up most of the top floor of the main holdfast, save the staircase up from the floor below, a few small holding rooms, and the hallway that ran the perimeter of the temple room.

Emma stood in front of the north entrance, completely calm. She'd been waiting for this day for the past twelve years. She'd always known she was meant to be with Regina. When she had been four years old on the steps of the palace, she had felt a deep certainty that Regina was hers. After today she would be.

Regina stood in front the westerly entrance, not quite as calm. She was getting _married_. To a _Princess_. She was getting married to a Princess. A _beautiful_ Princess. Married. Like husband and wife. _Wife and wife_ really but that was neither here nor there. She was going to be a wife. A wife with a wife. In a _marriage_. Okay, so maybe 'not quite as calm' was a bit of an understatement. Maybe she was freaking out just a little. Or **a lot**. It didn't help that she had been secluded from Emma all morning. They'd both been thrown into getting ready the second they'd awakened in their respective chambers, with Queen Snow White being the only go between. James had offered to serve in the place beside Emma usually reserved for a bride's mother so that Snow could take Cora's place beside Regina.

"Are you ready?"

Regina jumped as Snow put a hand to the small of her back. She turned to the Queen, in a gown of silver for the occasion, Frost Rose petals strewn throughout her wild hair. Regina herself was wearing white for the first time in her life, though she was from the Kingdom of Autumn. Her dress was close cut, tight, empire waist, and backless to show off her slender figure. Her mother had hoped it would adequately entice Addword. Regina now hoped it would adequately entice Emma. Her tiara, which would normally be made from gold and Autumn Rubies, was now borrowed from Snow's own personal stores of crown jewels as her mother had taken her wedding tiara with her. It was the tiara she wore to her own wedding to James, made from silver vines, intertwining intricately, broken here and there by little Winter Diamonds cut in the shape of Frost Roses.

"Don't be scared sweet one. You are to be a daughter of Winter now, and I believe you've always _belonged_ here." Snow smiled softly. She reached up and adjusted the tiara a little more snuggly on Regina's head. "You truly are the fairest of them all."

Back in front of the north doors, Emma was smiling at her father. "Don't you look charming?"

He grinned that lopsided grin that she and her mother loved and brushed a hand across his grey velvet doublet. "That is what they call me."

Emma rolled her eyes.

He smiled. "You look like a Queen."

Emma beamed. She was in white and silver. Her dress had a full skirt and long sleeves, a small train. It was gorgeous and elegant, befitting her station. "A Queen I will never be in title, but at least today I shall have the opportunity to feel like one."

Her father pulled her into his arms. "You will always be a Queen to me."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma was one second away from being Regina's forever. The moment they had entered, their eyes had been only for each other. Regina had come in on Snow's arm, looking regal. The world had fallen away, helping her to maintain the serenity she felt. This was **happening**. They'd made it.

The mystic finished his blessing and clasped their hands in his. "It is done. May the Fates see you safely down this path you walk together."

Emma smiled, and Regina mirrored it. They were married.

Emma leaned in, bringing her lips to the brunette's amid the crowd's cheers for the shortest moment before the south doors slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late." Cora stood there, dressed all in black, the colour of Centre City, the colour of _mourning_. It was forbidden not only at weddings, but in the temples as well. Still she stepped across the threshold as if offending the Fates meant nothing to her. Guards ran at her, but she waved them aside as if she were swatting away a fly.

One of the wedding guests called out. "It's the Queen!"

Queen Snow White reached over and drew her husband's sword, holding it out towards the woman's neck. "She's not a Queen anymore. She's nothing but an evil witch."

James put a hand over his wife's. "No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need."

Snow lowered the sword.

James took the sword from her, then looked at Cora. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He stepped in front of the two Princesses.

Cora looked taken aback. "Oh I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift."

Emma stepped forward. "We want nothing from you."

Cora couldn't believe the girl's defiance to those above her station. It was deplorable. "But you shall have it!" She looked around the room. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." Her eyes found Regina's. "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She turned and made her way back towards the doors she came through.

"Hey!"

She turned back to see Addword standing in the aisle, his sword drawn. He flung it through the air, but it just passed through a cloud of black smoke where Cora had been.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"What's Queen Cora going to do Daddy?" His sweet child looked at him with fearful eyes.

He stood, leaning down and kissing both their foreheads. "She shall not being doing anything until tomorrow."


	6. Two Years Of Peace, Two Years Of Fear

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: sorry for the delay on this but i've already got the next few updates written so postings should be steady for a while. enjoy.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 6: Two Years Of Peace, Two Years Of Fear-**

The children watched their father quietly as he entered their bedroom for the first night in the week since he'd last updated his story. They both were enraptured with the tale of the Princesses of Winter and Autumn. They had agreed not to bother their father about the tale anymore, not wanting him to refuse to tell it.

He eyed them suspiciously as he sat down. "What's got you two all quiet then?"

They both stared up at him with their most innocent looking faces.

He rolled his eyes and parked himself in the stool, with a fake dramatic sigh. "Where were we?"

His children grinned up at him, looking triumphant. "Queen Cora had threatened to steal their happiness."

Their father nodded. "Two years passed in the Kingdom of Winter in relative peace. The newlyweds couldn't have been more in love, but a dark cloud hung over their union. Cora's threat did not sit idly on either of the Princess' minds. The Princess of Autumn feared, not for her own life, but for the life of the Princess of Winter. Queen Cora had promised to see her dead, and she feared the Queen would make good on her promise. The Princess of Winter worried that the Queen of Autumn would do something to take the Autumn Princess away from her. They both spent long hours discussing what Queen Cora's threat could possibly mean. As the Princess of Winter celebrated her eighteenth year and the two year anniversary of their union approached, they would soon find out."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Cora stood, staring around the circle. The people arranged around her were the people of children's nightmares, the most unsavoury of the four kingdom's population. Some had been easy to convince, a mere word of invitation and they'd agreed without hesitation. Others had been more reluctant to make the journey. But a few words in her favour from Rumpelstiltskin had swayed them and all who'd been summoned had shown.

"Friends." She glanced around at every face in the circle. "I've called you here to ask for your assistance. There has risen in the North a great threat to us all. The Princess of Winter, the daughter of _True Love_…" Scoffs were heard from most every being around her at the mention of the pure love of the Winter Royals. Not one among them hadn't had the tale shoved down their throat repeatedly. "She has corrupted my own daughter. The Princess of Autumn, my sweet child, is too impressionable for her own good. The little harlot of Winter whispered sweet nothings in her ear and now she believes herself to be in love with the whore."

The harpy to her right, looked at her, her birdlike features sharp and accusatory. "What do we have to fear from trivial matters of young love? Let them have their romance, it affects us not."

Cora narrowed her eyes at the creature. "You dare to name me liar?"

The harpy made the mistake of not backing down. She gave a sharp nod and one second later was engulfed in flames. Gasps rose up around the gathering.

Cora scanned the faces of the others. "Any one else object?"

Several heads shook, while many others remained too afraid to answer, fearful of the repercussions of giving the wrong response.

Cora smiled maliciously. "Very well. As I was saying before that unfortunate interruption, this new union is a threat to the survival of dark magic. The Princess of Winter takes liberties that were never meant to be hers and we will suffer the wrath of the Fates for what she has done."

"What would you have us do?"

Cora turned her deadly grin on the ogre who had posed the question to her. He stared back with fear in his eyes but determination in the set of his jaw. "I have a temporary fix until I can devise a more permanent solution. A curse as it were, one so dark that none will be spared."

"What will this curse do?"

Cora frowned. "It will buy us time to solve our dilemma, that is all you needs know." She knew they would be reluctant to offer their support if she informed them that they would remember nothing of this world in the transition into the next. They need not know what they were signing on for, just as long as she could convince them to assist her.

"And what do we get from helping you enact this curse?" The same ogre as before, more confident than when last he spoke.

She turned her gaze on his once more, looking bored. "You leave this gathering with your life."

Several gasps went up around them.

"You do not have the power to take us all on before one of us could take you down."

She raised a hand that crackled violently with black energy. "Care to test that theory?"

No one raised a word of protest or agreement. She knew several of them would object if they truly believed they could win a confrontation with her. But she could best anyone of them in one on one combat. Her powers had long been proven to this lot. None were stupid enough to attempt harming her. Not without backup.

She nodded. "As I suspected."

"What is it we must do?"

"Nothing truly. I just need a piece of each of you, a hair from your head will suffice." She passed around the container, into which each creature in turn deposited a hair. Once it made it back to her, she thanked them and promptly tossed it all into the fire at the centre of the ring. The fire flashed a sickly green briefly before returning to normal. "Now for the final ingredient. The fresh heart of the thing I love most."

"Who's that?"

She stared at the heart in her hands, holding it up for the whole gathering to see. "That, friends, is a secret best taken to the grave." She tossed the heart into the fire. There was no going back now.

Thunder rumbled as clouds gathered across the sky. A strong wind swept around them as black smoke poured forth from the fire. It was beginning! Her eyes glowed with delight. Time to pay a visit to the newlyweds. She couldn't wait to watch their faces as she took away the most precious thing either of them possessed: each other.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina's handmaid ran the brush through her hair once more. She stared at her reflection in the large looking glass of her vanity. _Two years_. It had been two years since her mother had tried to interrupt her wedding with a threat that promised dire consequences for her and her wife. Two years since the day she'd married the love of her very existence. But to love is to fear that you will one day lose that love and despite Emma's constant reassurances that no matter what time, what world, she would always find her way back to Regina should they ever find themselves separated, Regina had still been afraid every single day since their union.

"May I take over Siscillya?" Emma appeared in the reflection beside the handmaid.

Regina smiled to herself. It no longer horrified her how Emma had a kinship with most of the palace staff. She joked easily with the guards, traded gossip with the handmaids, even poked fun about the nobles with the royal page. There was hardly a face she couldn't put a name to and even fewer who didn't know her. They called her Your Grace in front of others, but when no one else was around, they were as candid with her as they were with each other. That would have never been allowed in the Kingdom of Autumn. Her nursemaid growing up had been the only servant she'd ever even been allowed to get remotely close to and Cora had banished her the moment she felt Regina no longer had need of her.

But, over the first two years of her marriage, she had learned that all the rules that were strictly observed in the Kingdom of Autumn were barely paid attention to in the Winter Kingdom. There was an easiness to the way they viewed life here, a candor she had grown quite fond of once she'd began to understand it .

And Emma had other royal friends as well, that she corresponded with regularly via bird, chief among them being the oldest Princess of Spring, the first of Queen Ariel's three daughters, a maid of nineteen by the name of Harmony. Emma had made plans for them to travel to the coast to the Kingdom of Spring with Addword, as he was now devoting all his time to courting Harmony, who had enchanted him from the moment when first they met. For her part, the Princess of Spring had shown little to no interest in the Prince of Winter, but he was determined to continue trying.

Regina herself had never been allowed to adequately associate with the other royal children, Emma and Addword being the only exceptions. Cora had always claimed they would shift her focus from her primary goal of marrying Addword, or rather, her mother's primary goal for her. Regina's only goals for herself consisted of being everything Emma could ever need and, secretly, as she'd never dare tell Emma, not yet at least, to be a mother herself. She desperately wanted a child. It was expected of married royals to have begotten a child within the first three years of marriage; it was considered a good sign for the kingdom. But with the zest that Emma embraced life, Regina knew her wife was not yet ready to devote her energy to a child. So Regina would wait; she could do that, delay her dream, for Emma's sake. Instead she spent time, whenever the opportunity arose, fawning over the newborns of the Winter nobles when they were brought to the palace to be blessed by the King and Queen.

"You look utterly lost in your thoughts my love." Emma drew the brush gently through Regina's hair, watching her curiously in the reflection of the mirror.

Regina smiled softly. "I'm just distracted thinking of tomorrow. Tonight is our last night here and I have grown so accustomed to life in the palace."

"On the morrow we will have known two years together, don't you think it's quite time I gave you a castle of your own?" Emma stopped brushing her hair and rested her chin gently on Regina's head as she contemplated their reflection.

"I will love having you all to myself, devoid of distractions, but I shall miss the… _fullness_ of this place. It's nice having your parents and brother nearby whenever we have need of them."

Emma chuckled, kissing her wife's head. "We have quite a difference of opinion on that particular point. If I must hear my mother speak of grandchildren one more time, I am afraid I may strangle her."

Regina tried to hide her brief flare of disappointment, behind a mask of casual curiosity. "You don't want children?"

Emma shrugged, not picking up on Regina's dismay in the least. "I have never really considered such things. I am still young yet. There is plenty of time. But, thinking on it, I suppose I would like to have one. In the future."

"You would?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

Emma rolled her eyes and moved away towards the bed. Siscillya had already departed of her own volition, having been around the couple enough to know when they wished for their privacy. "I am not immune to the longings all women face." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I'd like it, having a little girl or boy… I think I'd do well as a mother, and you, you would be the best mother imaginable." Emma smiled and shook the thoughts off. "But that is a while off yet."

Regina stood from the vanity, turning to face Emma. "Of course." Emma did want children, that was half the obstacle and it felt so good that she wouldn't have to fight her wife to get what she wanted. Someday, they _would_ have a child. It wasn't a hope, but a promise now.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Screams woke Regina from sleep. She sat up in the darkened bed chamber, holding the blankets tight around herself to protect her modesty. After their discussion of children and their impending move, she had surprised Emma with her anniversary gift early, a charm bracelet made of white gold, the charms made of Winter diamond hand carved into the shape of swans, for Emma's childhood nickname. She and Emma had then welcomed their anniversary wrapped in each other and hadn't bothered to retain night clothes after they were finished. After all, that would have required them to leave the comfort of each other's arms and they had both refused to do so.

She looked to the window. The sky was pure black; dawn was not far off. Turning to the spot on the bed beside her, panic set in as she realised she was alone; Emma was not with her.

The screams resounded again, somewhere outside the door. It abruptly was cut off moments before another cry was heard, someone else's this time.

Regina got up from the bed and went for the closest outfit she could find. It was Emma's, a riding tunic and trousers, but she'd have to make due. She pulled them on and raced to the door leading to their parlour and the anteroom to their chambers. Just as she reached it, it opened and Emma slipped through. There was blood staining the long sleeves of the tunic she wore as well as some smeared on her cheek. Her eyes were wild and frantic. Regina's heart began to pound. "My love, what is it?"

Emma's eyes flashed to Regina as she spoke, as if for the first time really focusing on her. She shook her head. "They're all dying."

Regina could read the fear in the blonde's eyes easily enough. Her mother was finally fulfilling the terms of the threat made two years ago today. She was coming for them. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Tell me what you saw."

Emma opened and closed her mouth as her brain tried to formulate words for what she had seen, the carnage being caused in the corridors. "They're raiding the rooms, killing servants and guards, all who oppose them. I tried to reach Addy's chambers but they were already ransacked. What if he's **dead**, Regina?" Tears came then, filling the blonde's eyes as she thought of her family, somewhere in the palace, afraid for their lives or quite possibly already divested of them. She looked at Regina, at the one person she still knew she had for sure. All she could do now was protect her. "We have to get out."

Regina nodded.

They snuck back out into their parlour, Emma in the lead. The corridors had quieted down, no more screams could be heard. Regina didn't know whether to be grateful for the silence because it meant the killing had stopped for the moment, or even more afraid because now they had no way of knowing where the invading soldiers were.

Emma stuck her head out in the corridor and scanned it. The coast was clear and she waved Regina out, making sure to stay in front of her to block her from any impending threat.

They made it to the royal chambers without being accosted. Like Addword's chambers, they were ransacked, showing obvious signs of destruction, but no bodies or gore, a battle had not been fought here. That meant either the King and Queen had escaped or been taken.

"If they ran, they would go to the temple; it is the safest place here."

Regina nodded and they once again snuck back into the corridor. They went to the servant's stairwell, figuring it'd be safer than the main staircase, less likely to be crawling with soldiers. They found it strewn with cold bodies, no one left alive. The brunette nearly cried out when she reconised the bloodless face of her personal handmaid.

Emma turned her away and pulled her past; there would be time to comfort her for the loss once they were safe.

The top floor of the palace seemed to be untouched as of yet, the circular temple's door were still closed, the perimeter corridor orderly and without the destruction they'd seen through the rest of the palace. The screams downstairs had resumed sometime during their ascent, but both women had learned to block them out, instead focusing on finding the Winter royals.

Emma tried the nearest entrance to the temple, the south entrance. The doors did not budge. She banged against them, but to no avail. Grabbing Regina's hand, she raced left to the western entrance, but was met with the same opposition. In frantic desperation, she pulled them towards the northern entrance. It was locked in the same fashion.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand before she could run for the fourth and final entrance. She hadn't used magic since her mother had been banished, above all else she must not become her mother. But it might be the only thing that saved them now. She put her hand up, palm pointing towards the door. They could hear the lock mechanism on the other side of the door grinding open and several startled gasps. The people hiding in the temple probably thought this was the invaders finally come to them.

Finally the doors pried apart, forced open by the brunette's magic. In the centre of the round chamber stood maybe a dozen or so survivors of the carnage downstairs, mostly nobles with a few servants. The Queen of Winter and her husband stood bravely before all assembled, ready to die first for their people, a last line of defense. Addword was nowhere to be seen.

When the King and Queen saw the girls standing before them, they gave a sigh of relief and rushed forward. Emma and Regina stepped in the temple and the brunette released the flow of magic, collapsing against Emma, dizzy at the expense of energy. All three of the Winter royals helped support her as they went back to the centre of the chamber.

"Where's Addy?" Emma looked at her parents.

Snow shook her head sadly. "I sent him for you and Regina."

Emma felt her stomach drop, violent nausea rolling through her throat. Her brother… was he dead? She hadn't seen him among the slaughtered, but they hadn't gone to the main staircase. Was his body strewn across them, the last line of defense against the innocents now crowded in the temple. Had his sacrifice been what had bought Regina and her the extra time they needed to escape their chambers?

The gears on the western door began to grind dangerously and Emma knew now that her time to worry about her brother's fate was over. Now she must think about the people in this room. She grabbed the hilt of the sword on her belt, grateful that she had thought to grab the swordbelt when she'd hastily dressed after the first few screams had woken her. It would do little; it hadn't done much for the well trained guards that were littering the lower floors. She used the swipe of an arm to push Regina behind her, drawing the sword. Her father and mother did the same. They all formed a barricade, the last line of defense for the Princess of Autumn, all ready to die for her.

The doors flew open, the lock breaking under the force of the magic. Cora stepped in, guards pooling in behind her. They were dressed in black armour, their faces blocked by masked helmets that were twisted into various animal-like snarling faces.

The Queen of Autumn swept in, her black hair in its usual up do, her lips painted blood red in contrast to her pale skin. She looked the part of vampire with her black cloak whipping behind her as she walked and her pitch black gown. So now she showed her true allegiance, not to the Kingdom of Autumn but to Centre City, the place from which the cancer of dark magic grew.

She stopped ten feet in front of the royals. "Really, your manners have grown lax here in the North in my banishment. Not one of you was here to greet my carriage when it arrived."

"You are not welcome here, _witch_." Snow took a step forward.

Cora gave a disdainful pout in the direction of the younger Queen. "Now isn't this _precious_? The noble royal family of Winter ready to die for the Princess who doesn't even belong with them." She grinned dangerously. Cora raised a hand and a thread of black smoke shot from her hand and wrapped itself around Emma's waist, tugging her forward so quickly her sword slipped from her grip.

Regina reached out and grasped Emma's wrist, but the only thing she could a get a grip on was the swan charm bracelet she had placed around the blonde's wrist less than eight hours before. The clasp popped open and the bracelet slipped off in her hand and Emma was wrenched forward into Cora's deadly grasp.

The older Queen wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, securing the blonde Princess close even as she struggled and fought. "You are a willful one, aren't you? More trouble than you're worth. I should do the four kingdoms a favour and rid them of your existence."

Princess Emma stopped struggling, staring into the black depths of Queen Cora's eyes, and then, in a last act of defiance, reared her head back and spit directly into the Queen's face.

Cora's eyes grew wide at her audacity. "You little _whore_." Black energy crackled across her free hand as it neared Emma.

The blonde closed her eyes and waited for the end.

But a shower of crimson sparks collided with the hand near her face. Both Emma and Cora looked up in surprise.

Regina stood between the people in the temple and her mother and lover. Her hands were crackling with their own energy, maroon static that traced across her fingers. "Let her go mother."

Cora's eyes sparkled. "So you have power after all, and here your tutors always assured me your skill was rudimentary at best."

Stones began to fly out from the temple wall, swirling away as the room seemed to be pulled apart. Black smoke pooled in under the doors. All this seemed to go unnoticed by the Autumn Queen and her daughter, their eyes never leaving one another. Regina clutched the charm bracelet firmly in her left hand, her right raised towards her mother, a warning that she was ready to act again.

"Raise a hand against me and she dies."

The roof of the temple ripped away with a violent wrench, a loud thundering the drowned out all other sound.

Cora looked adoringly at the black smoke that billowed in through the hole as if gazing at a lover.

"What have you **done**?" Snow looked up in horror.

Cora's response was drowned out as the black smoke descended over them all, swallowing up all in the room.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"What did the Evil Queen do daddy?" His meek child looked torn between hiding under the covers and jumping across the bed to attack him until he offered up more of the story.

"She sent them all to a very bad world, a place completely without magic."

His children gasped simultaneously. What an atrocity a world without magic would be.


	7. Meeting Boo Radley

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: thinking of bumping this up to M in the a couple updates. does anyone think that'll change the integrity of the bedtime story aspect of this fic? please let me know in a review or PM. i'm really torn on the decision and it's giving me wicked writer's block.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 7: Meeting Boo Radley-**

The father sat down to the expectant faces of his two children and jumped into the story without preamble. "Queen Cora's curse had delivered them all into a world without magic, a dreadful place where they were all trapped, not one among them remembering their former home, many not even remembering people they used to love. The town in which they all found themselves trapped, a place by the name of Storybrooke in the land of Maine, was isolated and unlike their former home. The curse kept them from leaving the town's limits, holding them all captive within its boundaries. Some she allowed to keep their friendships and their families; she even allowed the Princess of Winter to have her parents. But from her she removed the Princess of Autumn, erasing all memory of her daughter from the younger Princess' mind. The Princess of Winter did not remember her true love. In this fashion Queen Cora was able to shape the town into everything she'd envisioned for the four kingdoms. Within a month in this new world, she had married the Prince of Winter, now known to the citizens as Edward, off to her daughter, who no longer remembered her marriage to his sister. The laws of the four kingdoms no longer applied in this new world. So ten years passed."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Why did the universal stock alarm clock ring have the same effect as nails on a chalk board? That was something twenty eight year old Emma Swan had wondered for as long as she could remember. Nope sorry, no waking up to birds chirping or the sound of a waterfall, instead you're greeted with a loud beep that makes you want to pull your hair out. And yet where would she be without it?

She slammed her hand down on the snooze button before sitting up and stretching. She glanced over to the smaller bed at the far side of the room, with its dragon themed bedding. Green eyes much too like her own stared back at her, shining in greeting.

Emma smiled and pulled the covers off. She walked over to the bed, to small arms held expectantly high, the universal gesture of children that meant simply 'up', and she scooped the small boy up into her arms, planting kisses on his cheeks. He giggled and pushed her face away with his little hands halfheartedly. This was their ritual most mornings.

She tucked him onto one hip and moved around the room, picking out his outfit for the day and grabbing a fresh uniform shirt from her closet. She was lucky her job as deputy didn't require her to give up her signature skinny jeans; she hated the uniform pants, they were too itchy. But Graham had always been rather lax on the dress code. He would have even let her skip the shirt if not for Mayor Mills storming in and demanding there be some restrictions that still be honoured.

She took her son to the upstairs bathroom in the loft flat they shared with her best friend and set Henry on the counter. They brushed their teeth together and then he helped her put her hair up into a ponytail, pulling the band tight for her when she told him to. They returned to the room and got dressed just as the smells of breakfast wafted upstairs.

Emma clipped her pager on her belt between her badge and her empty holster (she refused to bring her sidearm home with Henry in the house, so it stayed locked up in her desk at work). She looked down at her son, sitting on his bed, clutching at Mr. Snuffles, his black plush dragon. "You ready kid?"

He nodded and took the hand she offered him.

Downstairs, Carmen was cooking what appeared to be french toast for breakfast. Henry skipped over to the breakfast table and crawled up on his high chair. Emma came around and locked the tray down into place, sealing him in. It was a tight squeeze with Mr. Snuffles, but she didn't dare try and take the dragon from him. Carmen placed a plate with a thick slice of french toast, already cut into bite sized pieces and covered in syrup in front of Henry on the tray. Her son grabbed his fork and began to eat very dantily. Not for the first time, Emma found herself wondering where he got his manners from. It certainly wasn't from her.

She took her own plate that Carmen offered her and took the seat next to Henry. As she ate, she watched her friend move about the kitchen, cleaning up before she would allow herself to eat her own plate. Carmen was fickle like that. If one were to step into her bedroom, they'd see clothes strewn across every available surface, her sheet music scattered here and there. But all communal space was kept utterly spotless. Maybe Henry picked up on it from her. Carmen was pretty, petite but with a swimmer's build, broad shouldered and long armed countered by thin frog legs. Her long curly black hair reached partway down her back and framed a round face with a sprinkling of freckles on her pale skin. Her eyes were big and an even brighter green than Emma's own. If her eyes had been blue she would be the spitting image of her father, who ran boat rentals down at the harbour. And she had a voice as high and lovely as her mother's.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and focused on her friend's concerned face. "What?"

"You're staring." Carmen was already wiping at her face without a confirmation.

The blonde shook her head. "No, you're good." She collected her and Henry's finished plates and took them to the sink. Then she unlocked his tray and helped Henry down. "Thanks for breakfast." She took Henry's hand and headed for the door.

"Wait! Don't forget you promised to take my two o'clock today Emma Swan. I have that doctor's appointment to go to."

Emma nodded even as she opened the door. "Just text me the address and I'll be there. Your client has the sheet music, right?"

Carmen nodded. "Yep, everything's all ready. You just need to show up."

"I'll be there." Emma shut the door behind them. She was already late.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The morning passed slowly at work with only the usual upsets, nothing more. Nothing bad ever really happened in Storybrooke. Just the occasional drunk and disorderly here, small time vandalism there. Nothing truly substantial. She'd been deputy for six years now and there'd never been any crime with a fatality in all that time. In fact, with the exception of old Mrs. Fern, who had to have been at least 105 at the time, no one had ever even died in Storybrooke, accident or otherwise.

The phone rang. Emma glanced at the clock. 1:30. She picked up the receiver. "Sheriff's office, Deputy Swan speaking. Oh yes, hello Mrs. Gulbrandsen. Oh, he did? Well yes, he's been fine at home. Did you try and take away his dragon? No, I'm not accusing you of anything; he just likes to keep it near him. Yes, I know you teach the kids to share, but…No, his father is not in the picture. I don't see what bearing that has on his development. No, I'm not married yet. Nope, not even dating. I'm focusing all my energy on Henry right now. No, I am not a lesbian. Yes, I'm sure. Okay, I'll be right there. Yes, thank you, you too. See you in ten. Bye." Emma set down the phone with a sigh. She stood, locking up her firearm and grabbing her car keys. "I have to go pick up Henry."

"Everything okay?" Graham leaned out the doorway of his office.

"Yea, the vile woman tried to take away Mr. Snuffles again and you know how protective Henry is of that damn dragon. He slapped her and started yelling in baby gibberish, which got the other kids involved and now she's claiming he's uncontrollable. Now I have to search for a new babysitter, just what I need."

"Well she should have left his dragon alone."

Emma grinned, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. "I know right?" Her cell phone pinged with a new text and she picked it up. On the screen was a message from Carmen, an address. Oh shit, she had completely forgotten about her promise to take over Carmen's two o'clock. Crap! She didn't have time to pick Henry up and drop him off with her parents before she had to be there. Henry would just have to come with her. She hoped the client understood.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The address didn't register until she pulled up in front of the large white mansion. The mayor's house. Her _brother's_ house. The same brother that had shed their last name in favour of his mother in-law's, who'd privately shunned his family though he still maintained the image of happy families in public to ensure he still kept the poorer citizens of Storybrooke in his court come election day. Edward Mills and her hadn't had a decent conversation since his marriage to Regina Mills, wealthy daughter of the town's wealthiest socialite, Cora Mills. Her financial support had ensured his ascension to mayor, despite the fact he was only twenty two at the time. Cora had been quick to whisper in his ear and convince him that his working class family was now below his station and it would be in his best interests to distance himself from them. He hadn't even been there for Henry's birth, just had the local florist deliver a bouquet of roses with a generic card of congratulations. She'd decided to stop trying after that.

Regina Mills was somewhat a topic of gossip in town. Rarely seen out of the house, everyone at Granny's just loved to speculate why she never showed her face in public. She was Storybrooke's very own Boo Radley. Emma herself had never even seen a picture of her and Cora had made a point to ensure Emma hadn't been invited to the wedding. Some people claimed she was deformed, others claimed she was terrified of people, an agoraphobic or something like that. Carmen saw her once a week for their music lesson, but she had been forced to sign a contract stopping her from discussing the goings on of the mayor's household by Cora Mills herself, despite the fact that Cora lived in her own mansion on the outskirts of town and not in the mayor's household with him and his wife.

Emma hadn't been aware this was the client she'd agreed to mentor today. This was a whole different story. She glanced at Henry in his car seat. It would be one thing when the door opened and the maid turned her away, but Henry didn't deserve to know about this rift in her family before he was old enough to comprehend what it all meant. Stuff like that had the makings to fuck up a child. She considered driving off, and just dealing with the consequences. But the thought of breaking the promise she'd made to Carmen and risking her best friend's job in the process turned her stomach and reluctantly, she got out.

She stared at the white door for a long moment before she knocked. The maid who answered the door was small, short, and stern.

"Miss Swan I presume? Miss Ocean called and told me you'd be here for her today. I'm Marie, the housekeeper."

Emma just nodded, grateful she'd thought to remove her deputy uniform in favour of a plain white long sleeved shirt. She'd always looked good in white and it was slightly less 'look at me' than the tan uniform shirt.

"Right this way." Marie looked disapprovingly at Henry, but didn't comment on his presence. She led Emma into the foyer and then through an open door to the left. The piano dominated most of the room, two couches on a large area rug at the far side. The room was surprisingly open and sunny, with three floor to ceiling windows that looked out to a lush green backyard, with a large apple tree at its heart.

"Mrs. Mills will be down shortly." Marie didn't offer any refreshments or anything else, just departed without a word.

Emma itched to explore the rest of the house, but she knew better than that. As it was, Edward would be pissed when he found out she'd been allowed in at all. She left Henry sitting contentedly next to the piano bench on the floor, playing with Mr. Snuffles. She walked over to the window, out of view of the door, and gazed out at the beautiful backyard. There was so much open space; with the exception of the apple tree and the hedges around its perimeter, it was all empty, a blanket of perfect grass. Henry would love playing here.

"Well you're not my usual instructor. You're way cuter than she is."

Thinking the person was speaking to her, Emma turned from the window to refute, but the woman who'd just entered had her gaze focused solely on Henry. He regarded her with shy eyes, giving a flirty shrug of his shoulder towards his cheek, a bashful grin on his little face.

Emma, if she were being honest, had to admit the boy had good taste. Regina Mills was more gorgeous than Emma had ever predicted. Her hair was cut short, but perfectly coifed and flared out. Normally not fond of shorter styles on women, Emma had to admit that there was something so flattering about the style on this woman. She was wearing a grey sheath dress, accentuated at her tiny waist by a black leather belt. She looked like the perfect politician's wife, Michelle Obama eat your heart out.

As if realising she was being studied, Regina looked over at Emma. For a moment, as brown eyes met green, the world seemed to freeze around both women. And then the moment broke when Henry said something in baby gibberish, trying to win back Regina's attention.

"Sorry for bringing him along, my babysitter quit just before I was supposed to be here and I didn't have time to drop him off with my father." She stepped back over to the piano, extending her hand. "I'm Emma Swan; I'll be filling in for Miss Ocean today. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mills."

Regina took her hand and shook it with a smile. "Regina, please. Mrs. Mills is my mother." She looked to the small boy watching them. "And who is this?" She crouched down by him and tickled his belly, earning her a high pitched giggle.

"This is my son Henry."

"How old is he?"

Emma smiled. "Two and a half."

"I didn't know you'd had a child. Edward never said anything."

So she _did_ know who Emma was. Of course she did; Cora probably had a mug shot of her with _Warning: Stay Away From This Woman_ in a caption under it. But still, if she had known, why allow Emma into her house? Must be curiosity. "Of course he didn't; that would require acknowledging my existence." Realising who she was speaking to, her cheeks grew red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologise, it's the truth. I've never approved of the way my husband turned his back on you; I told him so many times in the beginning, but I'm afraid my mother gets her way far more often than not."

Emma was struck speechless by the candid way Regina was opening up. She had expected a mini-version of Cora Mills. How wrong she'd been.

"Do you have any children?"

Regina shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid Edward thinks that a child might be detrimental to his career for now."

Emma didn't notice she'd been moving slowly closer to the brunette until there was less than a foot of space between them. "I'm sorry."

Brown eyes looked up through their lashes into the green ones.

Emma felt something uncoiling in her stomach. Every instinct in her was urging her arms to pull the brunette closer. But that was ridiculous. This was her brother's wife. Her _estranged_ brother's wife at that. But something in the brunette's eyes told her she'd had no part in this family feud that had been going on for the past decade.

Henry stood, one hand firmly clutching Mr. Snuffles, the other banging on the piano bench. Both women's eyes shifted to the little boy.

"It seems Henry is trying to remind us of why we're here."

Emma pursed her lips. "So it would seem." She moved around the piano and seated herself rather reluctantly. Her suddenly sour mood only lifted when Regina sat down beside her on the bench. The other woman's hip brushed against hers, sending shivers rippling across her skin. "Where did Carmen leave off with you?" She flipped through the sheet music.

Regina stopped her hand, holding it.

Emma felt the shivers dance across her skin once more, chills shooting up her arm. Did Regina feel them too? She had to, right?

"Let's just start at the beginning." Regina finally released her grip on her hand.

Emma missed the contact immediately. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded. She flipped to the first page, putting her fingers to the keys. She began to play, for once thankful that she lived with someone who had taught her the piano. She wouldn't have this opportunity had Carmen not been her teacher first.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

She played through the entire song twice before Regina even dared to try and join in. But once she got the hang of it, they spent an hour just playing together. They could have gone another hour, had Henry allowed them to. But Gruntus Interruptus made his presence known as he grunted meaningfully at his mom, pinched the fingers of his right hand together and tapped them against his lips, baby sign to signal he was hungry.

Regina responded before Emma even got the chance, scooping Henry up into her arms with ease. "Come, you both must be famished." She held Henry close, whispering to him, asking about Mr. Snuffles and leading the way from the room.

Emma followed, her heart lifting at the sight of her sister in-law with her son. Regina looked born to be a mother. She led them across the foyer, through a door directly across and then to the left, walking down a short hallway to the kitchen. She set Henry on the edge of the counter next to the fridge, keeping one hand of stability on his hip and opening the fridge with her free hand. She peeked around the door. "What do you feel in the mood for?"

Emma shrugged. "Something light would be nice. I know Carmen will have a heavy dinner planned for tonight. She loves to cook."

Regina smiled. "I know just the thing." She reached into the fridge and removed a container, setting it down on the island. She popped off the lid, revealing apple slices. "They're from my tree." She selected one and held it out to Henry. He took the slice with his free hand and munched on it happily. Satisfied with his response, she held out the container to Emma, who plucked a few from it, bringing one to her lips.

The fruit was sweet as it passed her lips. It was the best apple she'd ever tasted, addictive. "These are amazing."

Regina seemed truly pleased. "I guess I just have the magic touch."

"I'll bet you do." Emma's eyes widened in horror. Why oh why did she have no filter? She felt like beating her head against the counter in embarrassment.

But Regina didn't seem uncomfortable with the observation. She blushed even as she smirked. "Thank you."

Emma bit her lip. She shouldn't be feeling like this, jealous of what her brother had. She never had before. His success, his wealth, his power… she'd never been envious of any of it. Until this moment. Until **her**. _She_ wanted Regina.

"So you live with Carmen?"

Emma nodded, munching on another apple slice.

"Are you and her… she doesn't talk about herself much... I mean, she **is** pretty…"

Emma realised what she was going for, she shook her head. "Oh god no. No, we're just friends. She has a boyfriend and I have…"

"You have what?"

"Henry."

"And Henry's father?"

Emma tensed. "Is not important."

Regina smiled. Henry had started babbling again and she turned to him. She pointed to Mr. Snuffles. "Can I see your dragon?"

Emma was already holding out a hand to stop the coming tantrum that Henry always gave when someone messed with his dragon, but it fell to her side and her jaw dropped in shock as her son handed over his most prized possession to Regina with a smile. "He's never…" She shook her head in disbelief. Then, a plan emerged. It really was quite brilliant. "I'm not sure if you'd be interested, but I'm actually looking for someone who can watch Henry while I'm at work."

Regina's eyes shot to her, a smile already appearing on her face. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "It would be from 7:45 until 4:00 or so, but he's really well behaved, not any trouble at all."

With the way Regina's eyes lit up, you would think someone had promised her the moon. She nodded. "I'd love that."

Emma felt a rush of pure relief flood through her, though whether it was because she'd dealt with the babysitter problem quickly or because she would have a legitimate excuse to spend more time with Regina, she couldn't be sure.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma didn't want to go, neither did Henry. But they'd been there nearly four hours by the time the blonde paid any attention to the clock. She stood from the couch, reluctantly removing Henry from Regina's lap.

The brunette immediately stood. "You'll be back with Henry in the morning?"

Emma nodded. "Of course. 7:45, I'll be here."

Regina seemed relieved. "I really enjoyed your company today Emma."

"I just wish it hadn't taken ten years for this to happen. I wish…" _I had found you first_. But she couldn't admit that, not out loud, not to her brother's wife. For all his bad choices, Edward was still her family.

But Regina seemed to hear the unspoken words. "I know. Me too." She led the way to the door, opening it. She let Emma and Henry out into the early evening air. "See you in the morning."

Emma nodded. "Until tomorrow."

Regina closed the door and fell back against it, her thoughts racing at a mile a minute. She didn't move until she heard the sound of an engine coming to life and pulling away. How had her husband's sister had such an effect on her? She couldn't seem to calm her heart whenever she was in close proximity to the blonde. She looked at the clock on the wall of the foyer, almost six thirty. Edward would be home soon. She went back into the great room to collect the glasses when she saw the black dragon sitting on the couch. Henry must have left it by accident.

She sat down, gingerly picking up the plush, smoothing her fingers over its fur as a smile crossed her face. She brought the stuffed animal to her nose. It smelled of a mixture of Henry's baby shampoo and Emma's perfume and Regina found herself wishing she could surround herself with those smells everyday. If only things had been different. If only she hadn't let her mother pressure her into marrying a man she didn't love. If only… if only she had met Emma first.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"See, true love always finds one another." His bold child reassured his demure one as if it were law, an indisputable fact.

"Right you are, but our Princesses still have a long struggle ahead. Queen Cora won't be happy when she finds out the two have made contact. And realising your feelings for someone is quite different than acting on that, especially in this new world."

The children knew better than to argue. That was another story for another night.


	8. The Elusive Daughter Of 'Maneater' Mills

DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: here's some fluffy henry and regina times to balance out tonight's episode in which i wanted to drop kick that little boy for what he did to poor regina. little bastard. beyond that, the rating has bumped up to M. i tried to incorporate it in a way that stayed true to the bedtime story but still gave everyone sexytimes, hopefully it doesn't suck too badly. read, review, and enjoy.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Chapter 8: The Elusive Daughter Of 'Maneater' Mills-**

The next night, the father jumped straight into his tale without having to be prompted. "The Princess of Winter, now the deputy of Storybrooke, now that she had met her true love again in this new world, had spent some time with her, began to feel things she hadn't felt in a long time, ten years to be exact. Though the curse prevented her from remembering all the years she'd spent loving the Princess of Autumn, it didn't stop her from feeling the old love flame anew when she was in the other woman's presence. But with this love also came much conflict. The deputy did not know what to make of her sudden feelings, her unquenchable desire to be around this new person who had been brought into her life in a moment of true serendipity. All she did know was that this woman was her brother's wife. But even that did not prove enough to keep her away."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma looked over at the huge white house, grateful that her brother had to be to work earlier than she did every morning. He left by 7:30 and she wasn't due to drop Henry off until 7:45. The only way this arrangement would ever work was if Edward remained in the dark about the situation. Whatever had happened to turn her brother from them, whether Cora Mills' influence or his own need for power and prestige, he would not approve of a friendship between his wife and his estranged sister. It was risky to even have asked Regina to do this, but it just seemed like the right answer to her problems, and Regina's as well. The brunette was the epitome of lonely, locked away here like a beautiful Princess in her golden tower and Emma needed a babysitter for Henry.

She looked at her son in the rearview mirror. It had taken her until they were walking into the flat the previous night to realise they were without a certain black plush. Her first reaction was to dread the moment when Henry realised the same thing, that he'd left Mr. Snuffles at Regina's. But to the blonde's honest shock, Henry had promptly selected a new dragon plushie from his vast collection. This new best friend was a red dragon he named Blueberry. She personally did not think she'd find a dragon named Blueberry (especially one that was red; wasn't that a little contradictory?) very threatening if she were a knight, but she wasn't about to argue with a two and a half year old's creative logic.

Blueberry was nestled safely in his car seat with him, tucked right there next to him in the spot of honour usually reserved for Mr. Snuffles. Henry himself was trying to puzzle out how to get his leg over and behind his head and almost finding success. His little face was scrunched up in complete concentration, his little tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he lifted it to the level of his forehead before it before meeting resistance.

Emma rolled her eyes at his reflection and finally stepped out of the car. She came around, moving the seat forward, unbuckling Henry, and lifting him from the car seat. He left Blueberry there and when she bent and reached in to retrieve him, Henry told her no, shaking his tiny head. She left the red plush dragon there, completely puzzled.

She closed the door and started up the walk. A weird feeling made her stop. It was the small hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention, the feeling of being watched. She glanced around the quiet residential street where her brother's house was located, but there was not a soul around. Shaking it off as her own random surge of paranoia, she continued up the walk. She used her free hand to knock, adjusting Henry in her grip.

After a brief moment, Regina opened the door with a smile. "You're here."

Henry immediately leaned towards the brunette, opening and closing his hands rapidly in a gimme gimme gesture. "Mama, mama."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her son and then looked with sheepish embarrassment to the brunette. "Sorry."

But Regina didn't look the least bit like she minded. She looked just as excited as Henry as she reached out for him. "May I?"

Emma handed him over to the brunette who nuzzled his cheek affectionately with her nose, earning her a giggle.

Lucky kid. "He's never taken to someone so fast before."

Regina smiled. "I should think that a good sign for our arrangement."

Emma nodded. "Quite right." She shifted uneasily, biting her lip. There was a part of her that wanted to linger, to stay with her son and Regina, while another part told her to just turn around and go to work.

"Will you come in? I've just made some delicious apple turnovers with the slices left over from yesterday."

Well how could she say no to Regina's apples? She found herself nodding before she could even decide whether or not it was the best idea. She stepped inside, feeling in an instant like a invader who didn't belong in this place where her brother lived and completely at ease in this place Regina called home. The White Knight, stumbled upon the Princess in her golden tower prison. She followed Regina and Henry to the kitchen, where sure enough, most of the central island was covered with pans bearing delicious smelling turnovers. Sitting in the middle surrounded by all the pans was the black form of Mr. Snuffles.

Regina caught Emma's line of sight and shrugged. "It may sound silly, but when I woke up this morning, I thought it had all been a dream. You, Henry. Both just a very good dream." And Mr. Snuffles had been her assurance that it hadn't been.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Well look who finally decided to show up for her shift an hour late for the first time… ever." Graham smirked to show he was just pulling her chain and set a cup of coffee in front of her on her desk.

It was cold, but Emma was grateful anyway for the caffeine boost. "Sorry, dropping Henry off at the new babysitter's place took longer than expected." A lot longer. One taste from one of those turnovers and it was like work became unimportant. The only thing that had been on her mind was Regina standing less than two feet away from her. She'd followed the woman back into the great room where she'd watched her play with Henry, thoroughly enraptured by the woman who was the very definition of forbidden fruit. She hoped Graham wouldn't inquire further.

No such luck. "So, who's the new babysitter? I thought Gulbrandsen was the last resort."

Emma sighed. May as well get this over with sooner rather than later. He'd find out eventually anyway. "She was. But, um, well Regina Mills watches him now." She tried to act as if this were the most normal news in the world.

"Boo Radley?"

"If Boo Radley has anything in common with Regina Mills then I'm a Princess and we both know that isn't true." Emma chuckled at the very notion of herself as royalty. "She's actually really very sweet."

"Sweet? The daughter of Maneater Mills is the last person I would expect to be referred to as sweet. Plus, she's the wife of the mayor and we both know how much of a tool he is."

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Oh, come off it. That's the man that _used to_ be your brother. Now he's nothing more than Maneater's puppet."

Emma couldn't really find a way to argue with that. It was no secret that her brother was in Cora's pocket. Cora Mills ran all of Storybrooke, and the mayor's office was the central hub of her power. The only person who escaped her influence was the pawnbroker who opened his shop at the end of Main Street, Mr. Gold. He was a charming enough man, if not slightly shady. But he'd help out when he could, for a price of course, and somehow he always seemed to solve your problems if you were willing to pay up. Emma herself had been lucky enough to never find herself in such a dire need of his services. She'd had a stable life, at first she'd been frivolous and immature as most people were in young adulthood, but Henry had changed all that. The second he came into the world, everything got a new perspective. "Henry loves her. That's what's important."

"And what about you?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Me? Love Regina Mills?"

Graham rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I meant how do you feel about leaving your son in the care of a woman at the center of your family's feud?"

Emma smiled to herself. "I get this feeling it's the best place for him to be."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

It was 3:52 when she came back up the walk. She knocked and the door was answered by Marie, who let her in without a greeting. "Mrs. Mills is upstairs with the child, left at the landing, last door." She turned and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

Emma frowned after the housekeeper before heading to the staircase. She walked up slowly, her hand sliding along the banister, her eyes trained on the second floor as she ascended. When she reached the landing, she was met with a colourless hallway of closed doors. She went to the left and walked to the end of the hall. She pressed her ear to the door but heard nothing. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened it to find herself in a bedroom. It was decorated in greys and whites, very neat.

Regina was on the bed, asleep. Henry and Mr. Snuffles were nestled safely against her abdomen.

Emma smiled to herself. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she accessed the camera and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping duo before slipping it back into her pocket and crossing the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed behind Regina. Neither of the two people on the bed stirred. Slowly, she reached out and pushed a strand of the brunette's hair behind an ear.

Regina's eyes slipped open, looking tired as she glanced over her shoulder. When she saw Emma, she smiled. "Hey you."

Emma smiled right back. "Hey. Sorry to wake you."

Regina's eyes were already starting to droop again. "He's quite the handful." It was all she offered to explain her current state of exhaustion. She closed her eyes. "Lay down and rest with me for a while."

Her better judgment told her to take her son and go, but Emma found herself laying down anyway. She laid on her back, taking care not to touch the brunette, but that was cut short when the brunette reached behind herself, groping around until she found Emma's arm, pulling it over herself, forcibly turning the blonde on her side and pulling her against her. For a moment, Emma remained tense, but finally she gave in and snuggled closer to the brunette.

Both women were asleep in less than ten seconds.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Emma. Emma, wake up darling. It's 6:00."

Emma blinked the sleep from her eyes, focusing on the brunette leaning over her. It seemed like she'd seen this sight before, but that was impossible. She'd only met Regina for the first time ever yesterday. She sat up, shaking the sleep from her head. She smiled sleepily at Regina, her mind venturing into dangerous waters as she contemplated how wonderful it would be to wake up like this every morning. _If only she were **my** wife_. As soon as the thought raced, unbidden, across her mind, she launched herself off the bed in alarm, putting space between her and the brunette. She ran a hand up her face and into her hair, running her fingers back through it. "Where's Henry?"

Regina was staring at her in upset confusion, her hand extended part way towards the blonde as if she were unsure of reaching for her. "He's in his playpen."

"His what?" Emma was still freaking out in her head, her thoughts too erratic to process anything she was hearing.

"Come." Regina motioned for Emma to follow her and turned from the room. She led her to the door in the center of the left half of the hallway, one door down from where they were. Regina glanced at the blonde briefly before pushing open the door.

Inside was a child's room. What appeared to be an expensive solid mahogany framed kid's bed with enough space to fit five Henrys and a matching dresser took up the space on the left wall. The right half of the room was dominated by an antique looking chest filling with various toys and a small circular playpen, where Emma's son was currently engaging Mr. Snuffles in fierce war with a teddy bear, causing them to battle in that universal child's way of slamming them together and making different grunting sounds every time they collided.

"Where'd all this come from?" Emma looked around the room. This stuff was more than she could ever hope to afford and there was something about the antique chest that struck her as oddly familiar, though she couldn't seem to place where she knew it from.

"I had Marie go out last night and purchase some stuff for Henry. I told her to get the best of all she could find. I didn't know if Henry was sleeping in his own bed yet at home, but I figured if he wasn't, he could just nap on the couch or with me until he does. She had to guess his size, since he seems lean for his age, but I put on a new outfit and everything seems to fit."

It was only then that Emma realised Henry was, in fact, in a different outfit than the shirt and lounge pants she'd brought him in. Now he was dressed in a new t-shirt and what appeared to be toddler levis.

Regina continued, oblivious of Emma's shock. "I picked up the chest myself, from that pawn and antique shop on Main last night, Mr. Gold's. I saw it through the window. He said it belonged to the daughter of a very prestigious family once, when she was a child. I don't know if all that's true, but it was such a beautiful piece and he gave me a really fair price." She finally looked over and saw Emma's face. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Emma shook her head, still unable to wipe the overwhelmed look from her face. "It's not that. I… I can't hope to afford to pay you for these expenses. I'm just a deputy; I…"

Regina held up a hand to stop her. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't expect you to pay me back. Henry's in my charge when he's here and there were things he needed. If he was at a daycare center, they would be similarly equipped to handle his needs, and they don't expect you to pay for that. It's part of the package." She waved it off. "I'm wealthy. I don't travel, don't spend much; I can afford it. Besides, I like taking care of Henry. It makes me feel like I'm… his mom too."

Emma Swan could have kissed Regina Mills that very second, if her eyes didn't catch sight of the castle shaped wall clock. 6:20. She needed to get going or they wouldn't be out of here before Edward got home. Emma wasn't really up for that particular confrontation right now. So instead of kissing those berry lips like she wanted to, she settled for placing a small kiss to the woman's soft cheek, pulling away almost immediately after her lips made contact, but lingering a second too long in the woman's personal space. She finally moved away and scooped Henry up.

Seeming as if he knew it was time to go, he dropped the teddy bear back in the playpen as he was lifted and held Mr. Snuffles out to Regina.

The brunette smiled as she accepted the dragon, her eyes purposely looking anywhere but at Emma. "Thank you baby boy."

Emma smiled at the exchange. "We'll be back in the morning. Thank you Regina, for everything. If there's ever anything I can do to repay your kindness, please let me know." She turned and left the room, going as fast as she dared with Henry in her arms.

It was 6:28 when she sped away from the curb, and as she was turning the corner, she saw a black Mercedes turn the corner at the other end of the street. That was too close, in more ways than one.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

It was like déjà vu, staring up at the big white house, Henry tucked on her hip. She found it almost comical that he was so content with the situation. She'd finally puzzled out the dragon situation over dinner last night. She'd read the Babysitters Little Sister books when she was a kid and knew how Karen had one of everything at each of her two houses. Mr. Snuffles was the dragon for Regina's and Blueberry was the dragon for when he was with her. That was easy enough to understand. But what she still couldn't quite wrap her head around was why Henry felt that Regina was like his other mother. Child psychologists sometimes claimed kids picked up on more of the behaviours of the people around them than adults. Was he seeing something that she wasn't?

Sighing in acceptance that she may never actually have a solid answer to that question, she continued the rest of the way up the walk. Her knock was answered by Regina in an instant.

The brunette smiled when Emma held Henry out to her, taking the little boy into her arms. "Coffee Emma?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm just going to go. I'll be back after I get off work."

Regina nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "Of course. Another time then. Have a good day."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

As days became first one week and then two and so on, Emma kept finding creative ways to avoid spending any more time with Regina. She just couldn't handle the swarm of emotions that overtook her every time she was in close proximity to the brunette. It didn't help that Henry was so enamoured with her too. Every time Emma removed him from Regina's arms after work when she came to pick him up, Henry would cry, waving his little arms through the air at the other woman all the way down the walk. "No Mommy, want Mama."

Emma knew how dangerous this was. Not only was she interacting with her brother's wife behind his back, bringing her son around without his permission, but with each passing day Emma found the draw she felt towards Regina grow even more. And each day it became harder and harder to resist.

It was one month six days before Emma finally succumbed.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The day had gone too fast for her liking. She felt as if she had blinked and her time with Henry for the day was drawing to a close. Despite her instincts telling her she shouldn't, she grown incomprehensibly attached to the toddler… and his mother. When Emma Swan had put her lips on her cheek that night, Regina had gone weak in the knees. She'd wanted to pull the woman close, to hold her, run her fingers through her golden hair and tell her that she is all the things Regina never knew she wanted. She'd had a good life with her husband. He was the perfect gentleman, quiet, reserved. He liked to read in his parlour when he got home from work; he pulled her chair out for her every night when they sat down to dinner, kissed her cheek every night before bed. But they were far from in love. Their marriage had always been built on mutual respect, nothing more, that they tried to convince themselves was love. She could literally count on her hands the number of times they'd been intimate in their entire marriage. For the longest time she'd thought him to have a mistress, and then after nearly three months of worrying about it, she'd realised she didn't care in the least. If he was getting it somewhere else, at least he didn't expect it from her. It was a lonely existence, but not a bad one.

And then Emma Swan and her son had happened. Edward didn't speak much of his sister, or any of his family really, just the occasional mention here or there. She knew of her existence to be sure. But her mother had seen fit to keep his family from their wedding. She just assumed she'd never meet them, never know them. But then, Emma Swan had shown up in her great room thirty eight days ago, and her entire world had shifted on its axis. In that one moment, the life she'd thought of as comfortable, the life she'd always been content with, became the life that was no longer enough.

She had just put down Henry for a nap, and she watched him from the doorway, curled up on his new bed with Mr. Snuffles tucked safely against him, with a smile on her face. If she could go back and do it all over again, this would be her life.

The knock woke her from her musings and she silently shut the door to Henry's room and went downstairs to answer it. She had sent Marie out to run errands, knowing Emma would be here to pick up Henry soon. They needed to talk about some things she didn't want Marie to overhear. She had no doubts about who Marie's loyalty was really to, and unfortunately her name wasn't Regina Mills.

Regina opened the door. The blonde stood before her, shifting uncomfortably. "Emma." She held open the door.

Emma stepped almost cautiously inside. "Regina." She flinched at the sound of the door shutting. Her thoughts had kept her on edge all day, expecting the world to come crashing down around her ears at any moment.

"I was hoping we could talk."

Emma bit her lip, staring down at her hands. "Maybe it'd be best if I just took Henry home."

"Please Emma?"

Finally the blonde nodded and followed Regina into the great room. She sat uneasily on one of the couches, wringing her hands. "Listen Regina, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable that day. I understand if you'd like to stop taking care of Henry. I crossed a line and I apologise."

Regina shook her head, crouching before the blonde so that she had to look at her, her face scrunched in confusion at Emma's words. "Cross a line? You did no such thing. It's I who should be sorry. I've been… letting my attraction to you cloud my professionalism and I…"

Emma cut her off, her eyebrows shooting sky high. "Your what?"

Regina bit her lip and got up to put distance between them. "I'm afraid I may like you… more than I should." She turned quickly back to Emma, fear on her face. "But I want to promise you that this in no way will impede my ability to care for Henry during the day."

Emma smiled. "Of course it won't."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was afraid you may remove him from my care if I told you the truth."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

Regina frowned. "What do you mean?"

Emma studied her carefully for a long moment before looking back down at her hands. "Because I've wanted to kiss you since the moment we met and I've spent the last thirty eight days trying to keep that urge from manifesting in my actions. I almost slipped that night. I figured that's what you wanted to discuss."

Emma had wanted to kiss her? Emma **still** wanted to kiss her? Regina felt a shiver run down her spine to her stomach where it bloomed into heat. She bit her bottom lip and stared at the blonde. So this was what **want** felt like. It burned brightly inside her, eliminating all guilt, all doubt. "Emma, come here."

The request was soft and Emma found herself obeying without thinking. She stood, slowly walking over to the brunette, her eyes still downcast.

"Look at me." Another soft request.

Emma raised her eyes, expecting to be met with anger, but instead all she found was lust filled eyes staring back at her.

Regina glanced down to her lips and then back up to her green eyes. "Kiss me."

The practical part of Emma Swan's brain told her not to do it. This was her brother's wife. And yet, here she was, the biblical Eve, plucking the forbidden fruit. She leaned in and brushed her lips softly across Regina's. When God didn't strike her down where she stood, she deepened the kiss, leaning more into it. A fog swirled around her memories as though trying to recall something long forgotten. Something about this felt so familiar. Was that what love was supposed to feel like?

She had thought herself prepared for what it would be like to have Emma's mouth on hers, but Regina soon realised how wrong she'd been. Emma's lips weren't demanding, they explored her own as if reacquainting themselves with a place they'd traveled to in their past but had been away from for a while, like old friends catching up after a few years apart. She moaned the blonde's name against her lips and sighed happily when the blonde took advantage of the moment to slip her tongue into Regina's mouth.

Emma felt her insides clench when Regina moaned her name, drawing the second syllable out a couple extra beats. _Emmaaaa_. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever heard, Regina moaning her name like that. Her hands gripped the material of Regina's dress at her hips.

Regina pulled her mouth away first, her eyes still closed, resting her forehead against the blonde's, willing her heart to stop pounding.

Emma's chest heaved, her blood was thrumming through her veins, her lungs only able to take in short shallow gasps. "Where's Marie?"

Regina smirked. "I sent her to run errands."

Emma's smirk mirrored hers. "And Henry?"

"I put him down for his nap just before you got here. He'll be out for at least another half hour."

Emma's grin grew, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Regina kissed Emma softly, shyly. "Care to take this upstairs?"

Emma captured another kiss, unwilling to let the brunette's lips leave her for more than a few moments at a time. "Lead the way."

Regina grabbed one of the hands still resting on her hip in both hers and backed from the room and towards the stairs, giving Emma a coy smile. She led the blonde up the stairs and back towards the room they'd fallen asleep in yesterday. She paused outside the door, one hand on the knob and the other still clutching Emma's.

Emma bit her lip, looking suddenly uneasy. "This isn't… I mean, you don't… he doesn't…"

Regina shook her head slowly to reassure the blonde. "His bedroom is down the hall. We don't sleep in the same room. We haven't for over six years."

Emma smiled, all her doubts melting away. She shot forward, kissing the brunette, pinning her back against the door with her body.

Regina fumbled her hand on the knob as they continued to kiss, finally managing to get it open. They tumbled into the room together. She pushed the door closed with her foot and pushed Emma back towards the bed. Their time was limited and she planned to make the most of it.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The father cut the story off there, for even he didn't know exactly what went on that day behind the closed door of the woman's bedroom. He could easily guess as to the woman's activities, but it had never been included in the story when he'd first heard it many years ago.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The second the door closed and there was nothing to hinder them from acting on their lust, the hesitation set in. Emma pulled away from Regina, giving the brunette room to back out from the situation.

Regina, now that she had the taste of what she'd been missing all these years on her lips, knew she could never back out, not now, not ever. Her hands came up slowly to the deputy's shirt and, with sure fingers, she began to unbutton the uniform shirt, parting it one button at a time. Finally, as she undid the last button, she peeled it apart to reveal the tight white wife beater the blonde wore underneath. She pushed the over shirt off the blonde's shoulders, watching as it slipped to the ground. She traced the other woman's taught stomach muscles through the thin white material.

With careful slowness, Emma lifted her arms, wrapping them around the other woman until her hands found the zipper at her back. She pulled it down inch by inch until it reached its end. She dropped her arms and watched as the dress slipped free of the brunette's body and fell to the floor. regina Mills was a lingerie woman; Emma had expected nothing less. Her tan skin was smooth and flawless. The blonde looked at it with reverence. She lifted a hand, running her fingers over the plum coloured lace that covered Regina's breasts from her view.

"Emma."

It was a command, an order, and upon hearing it, all the blonde's remaining hesitation left her. She grasped the brunette on the backs of her thighs, urging her up. She smiled as Regina got the hint and hopped up, wrapping her legs around Emma's stomach. The blonde brought their lips together once more as she carried Regina to the bed. She laid her down on the mattress, crawling over her. The brunette's legs were still wrapped around her waist and Emma took the opportunity to grind her abdomen against the brunette's centre.

"Emma." Regina's eyes fluttered shut. She rolled herself up against the woman above her. Her hands clawed at the wife beater, practically ripping it in her frantic dash to pull it up and over the blonde's head. She finally managed to get it off and then went straight to work on Emma's bra, tossing it away once she'd slid it off. Her hands cupped the blonde's full breasts, holding their weight in her palm as she continued to rock her centre against the blonde's hard stomach. Her thumbs brushed over rosy nipples until they stood erect.

Emma pulled up enough to remove the brunette's own bra. Her hand slipped over breasts that were smaller than her own, but just as tempting. If they had more time allowed to them, the blonde would feast upon their fullness, but there was not much time to be had. She kissed down across stomach muscles, feeling them quiver beneath her lips.

Regina unwrapped her legs from around Emma and spread them wider so Emma could situate herself comfortably between them.

The blonde sat up, smiling shyly down at the brunette as she hooked her fingers through the lace underwear protecting the brunette's sex from her view and slid them down tan legs and off. She tossed them off the bed in the general vicinity of the rest of their clothes and then took a long moment to look down at the body before her. Regina was exquisite to say the least. Unwilling to wait any longer, she put her hands on the woman's knees and ran them up her thighs to her hips and back down to her knees again as her eyes devoured every inch of her. "You are so beautiful Regina, like one of the Princesses out of a bedtime story. Truly the fairest of them all."

Those words coming from Emma's mouth struck a familiar chord with the brunette, as if the blonde had said them to her before, but she knew that was impossible. "Emma." She repeated her early command.

The blonde smirked at the neediness behind the whimpered plea. "Yes, baby, I know." She kissed the brunette's knees in turn and then her inner thighs before bringing her mouth to the place Regina needed her most.

Regina closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan. She'd never felt anything like this before. She wanted more contact, wanted to sink into the blonde's mouth until Emma had consumed her completely. She couldn't keep her hips from rolling against the mouth exploring between her thighs. Strong hands came up to hold her hips steady as the blonde's tongue licked at her clit teasingly. She squirmed. "Emma. More."

In response to Regina's command, Emma dipped her tongue into the brunette's tight entrance. She gathered up her wetness on its tip before removing it and sucking her clit into her mouth.

Regina could feel herself at the edge. She was so close, so very close. "Harder."

Emma dragged her teeth across the sensitised nub and was rewarded as Regina's back arched and she came undone. Emma's tongue dipped back in to consume the wetness produced by her orgasm, allowing the brunette to rock into her mouth once more as she rode out her orgasm.

Regina dug her fingers into Emma's shoulders and pulled up weakly on the skin.

Emma got the message and crawled up the older woman's body, their mouths coming hungrily together the moment they were close enough.

Regina could taste herself in the blonde's kiss. She pulled back after several moments to look into deep green eyes that seemed so familiar. "I do believe you are over-dressed for the occasion Deputy Swan."

Emma, still on all fours, glanced down between their bodies to her denim clad legs. "It would appear you are correct." She pressed a quick kiss to the lips below hers. "I should do something about that." She crawled off the brunette and stood beside the bed, never breaking eye contact as she unbuttoned her jeans, dragging them down her legs along with her red underwear.

Regina's eyes went wide and hungry as the blonde revealed herself fully to her. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled the blonde back to the bed. She guided the blonde down to straddle her. A moan escaped her lips as she felt the blonde's arousal smear over her lower abdomen. She was more than ready for Regina's touch it would seem. Regina traced the stomach muscles around the deputy's navel before letting her fingers drift southward.

Emma raised up onto her knees to allow the brunette's hand to slip between her legs. She sighed breathily as long fingers made contact with her wetness.

Regina slid the tips of her fingers up and down Emma's length, exploring her. Finally two of her fingers dipped into the blonde's entrance.

"Oh God, Regina, yes." Emma grabbed her own breasts, kneading the pliant flesh as she sank down onto the woman's fingers. She moved herself up and down their length, meeting the brunette's soft thrusts with abandon. The build up was quick; she had been untouched since Henry's father over three years ago. To say she was sensitive was an understatement and in no time at all, regina had her tilting precariously on the edge. "I'm so close baby." As Regina's pace increased, her own hand slipped down between her thighs to rub at her clit. It took less than a minute for her to explode around Regina's fingers. She rocked against Regina's hand spastically for several more moments before collapsing forward onto the brunette.

Regina removed her fingers to lick them clean before leaning down to capture Emma's lips once more.

They lazed in each other's arms for several minutes before they heard Henry banging around in his room next door. Their time was up... for now.


End file.
